Home for the Summer
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: Segment 4- The present is being mangled with because of something that already happened, or at least, it should have. Ella is sick, Hermione and Harry are falling out of love, and things are....not the same. All because of something so many years ago.
1. Summer Vacation

~ Home for the Summer~  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: During a summer break from Hogwarts, Harry is the only one who can help Hermoine. Set 3 years after the events in ' The Chamber of Secrets'.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, away with your wands!  
  
A/N: Cut me some slack, I don't know too much about Harry Potter  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One- Summer Vacation  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah, summer. While those three months of relief are overwhelming to most teenagers, Harry Potter was not a normal teenager. Sure, his aunt and uncle were no longer a problem, his cousin wouldn't go within ten feet of him. He practiced magic, but he was the only one. Hogwarts was his home, this was temporary.  
  
  
  
Ron was to spend the vacation in Romania with his brother and parents, so he wouldn't see him until September, when the next semester was to begin. But Hermoine was at home, far away, yet there was the internet. Both were online as much as possible, and he missed her, a lot.  
  
One lazy Saturday in early July, Harry was reading a spell boo, sprawled across his bed in his room that was not in the cupboard under the stairs. A ring tuned from his computer, telling him she had logged on under her screen name.  
  
Wizard163: hey, I lit the neighbors car on fire, luckily he ran into the pool  
  
  
  
MagicTips: I have such a huge problem, oh my god, you have to help me Harry!  
  
Wizard163: alright, what's wrong?  
  
He sensed her emotion.  
  
MagicTips: I'm coming to see you Harry, I have to see you!  
  
Wizard163: okay, okay, what's going on?  
  
He furiously hit each letter. Excited she was coming, worried why.  
  
MagicTips: Please! Meet me at the bus station at 11, please!  
  
He didn't know what else to do.  
  
Wizard163: are you sure?  
  
MagicTips: yes, you're the only one I can talk to right now  
  
Wizard163: alright, I'll be there  
  
  
  
And she logged off.  
  
  
  
  
  
It took half an hour to walk to the city bus station. Harry snuck out the back door at precisely ten twenty-nine, taking the car would wake his aunt and uncle, and if he were to not return alone, it just wouldn't work. He walked very fast to his destination. For July, it was rather cold out.  
  
Since the growth spur the summer before, he wouldn't have trouble finding her. No one's face getting off the bus rang a bell in his mind. Then he saw her, Hermoine, her face drained down her tear stained cheeks. The shirt and jeans she wore were wrinkled and torn. Harry froze, he did not want to believe it was really her. But she stood right in front of him.  
  
  
  
" Hermoine, what happened to you?".  
  
  
  
Her lip began to tremble, " my parents threw me out, I didn't have the chance to bring anything with me".  
  
" It's okay" he spoke softly. She looked down, he brought his hand to gently tracing her jaw line, getting her to lift her neck to gaze at him. " What happened?".  
  
  
  
" They got bad" she took a deep breath, " they got really mad, when I-I told them".  
  
Harry kept watching her, " when you told them what?".  
  
  
  
Hermoine looked down again, " when I told them I was pregnant".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Srry- it's short, but at least it gets the plot going. Let me know what you think 


	2. No More Tears

~ Home for the Summer~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two- No More Tears  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry froze, his mind went blank, he could only focus on her, but without recognizing her. Hermoine watched him closely, not knowing what he was thinking. Frankly, it was scaring her.  
  
" Harry, say something" the tears were unbearable.  
  
His hands were shaking, and he didn't want her to feel it. Harry strained the feeling, wrapping his arms around her back, pulling her closer. " I started feeling sick at the end of last semester, and ignored it. My mum took me to the doctors two months after missing my.".  
  
" I-I know" he finished for her. Even after four years of spending time at Hogwarts around only boys, she was still uncomfortable about mentioning femine things around them, at least being calm. Harry removed the light jacket he wore, wrapping it around Hermoine's shoulders, " come on, let's get you home, or at least, back to my house" he offered his hand to her. After she accepted, the two began to walk away from the crowds at the bus stop.  
  
  
  
" The screaming went on for hours, eventually, they went around in circles and started repeating themselves. I had little money left over from my birthday, I used it all to get here".  
  
Harry still held her hand down the dark London streets, " I'm glad you did" he paused, venturing to ask and actually know something about the female body, " when are you suppose.to have the baby?".  
  
Even in a state of depression, Hermoine still had her spunky attitude, " it's called a due date Harry".  
  
" Right" he joked, " when's your due date?".  
  
" Another six months" she sighed, " in January".  
  
He paused, " we'll be at school".  
  
She laughed, " I've been taken off the acceptance list, forever, my parents will no longer pay the tuition".  
  
" Maybe there's another way".  
  
" While I'm pregnant?" Hermoine mocked an eyebrow.  
  
Harry shrugged, " I don't know much about this kind of thing".  
  
" It's all new to me too".  
  
He looked down at her, " you won't have to be alone, you're staying with me" while he was commanding, she still had the option of objection.  
  
" What about your aunt and uncle? And your cousin?".  
  
He looked ahead of them, " okay, so we'll have to keep it a secret, but they work all day, and Dudley goes to some fat camp, and trust me, he would not tell if he were to find out".  
  
Hermoine looked up at him again, " what about in September?".  
  
Harry paused, hesitating, not knowing a good enough answer, or an explanation to go with it. " We'll cross that bridge when we get to it".  
  
  
  
No lights were on in the house when they arrived, no one knew he had left. Signaling that no sound could be made, Harry led Hermoine through the dark kitchen and into the hallway. She couldn't help noticing the small cupboard under the stairs, the prison he once occupied. Both let out a sigh of relief when entering Harry's room and he had closed the door.  
  
" I'm use to sneaking around in the dark with you" Hermoine smiled, " except there's no Fluffy" she referred to the nightly quests at Hogwarts.  
  
" Only Dudley" Harry commented.  
  
Hermoine giggled, " thank you" she stopped suddenly.  
  
Harry looked at her before walking into his closet, " you're welcome". He disappeared for a moment. She glared around the room at every detail.  
  
He emerged with a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, just as she noticed a picture frame on the wall near the door. " Is that your parents?".  
  
Harry did not need to see the smiling couple, " yes, it was taken on their honeymoon, at least, that's what I'm told" he handed over the clothing articles.  
  
Hermoine took them, though still studied the picture, " you look like your mum".  
  
He smiled, " everyone says that. Apparently, a child obtains it's physical features from the parent of the opposite gender". Then, he realized it was a rather sensitive subject, in which he quickly changed. " Um, I'll leave so you can change".  
  
She watched him leave, " thanks" whispering.  
  
Harry took a few small steps in the hallway, then bolted to the bathroom, managing to slam the door and flick the light switch. Coughing downward into the toilet, he couldn't think straight. Twenty-four hours, he would be doing something as simple as reading, or playing on the computer. He rested his forehead on the rim, knowing he had to pull himself together, for Hermoine. She had been through and would be going through worse things, vomiting included.  
  
After rinsing his mouth, he went back to the room. Harry began to say something to Hermoine, then turned around, she was asleep, laying on the bed. He turned off the lamp, then carefully slid onto the other side of the bed. Now it was too hot for any blankets.  
  
" Harry" her voice was clear.  
  
" Yeah?".  
  
She lifted herself off the mattress, sensing where he was, placing his lips upon his, then laying back on her side, " good night".  
  
He paused, " good night".  
  
Hours later, Hermoine was asleep, Harry wasn't. he placed a hand on her lower stomach, nothing happened, not yet anyways, but he could feel her breathe. Throughout the night, Harry did not ask her about the baby's father. Already knowing that it was him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Should I continue?~ 


	3. The Diary

~ Home for the Summer~  
  
Summary: This is the flashback chapter, basically telling where this all started, the previous semester at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
Mystic Gohan- Hermoine is fifteen years old and she's pregnant, no teenagers parents would be exactly thrilled. Maybe not to the point of literally throwing her out of her home, but it's only for the plot so she would be with Harry.  
  
Lord Marix- Thank you, I didn't know my anonymous review blocker was on, it's off now. As for when the story takes place, I added that Harry can drive (not like the car in Chamber of Secrets, this one stays on the ground) but never really specified. Though in the first chapter, I mentioned it was three years after the events in the Chamber of Secrets. They were about 12 there, making them 15 now. But Harry's birthday is in the summer so he'd be just turned 16, and Hermoine maybe 15. Therefore, the following September would be their.(I'm thinking here) sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Now, onto the next chapter  
  
  
  
Chapter Three- The Diary  
  
  
  
  
  
" That's cheating you idiot! You cannot move you're king there!" Ron cried. During yet another game of chests, regular chess that is, Harry was the lasting champion, nothing new, but the opponent still tried to find an excuse.  
  
And it never worked, " yes I can, it's the winning move, cheating to you is when I kick your helpless butt". Hermoine, the only spectator in the grand hall, giggled at Harry's comment.  
  
Ron stumped over his arm, " that's why you cheat a lot" he sighed.  
  
Harry looked over at Hermoine, " care to play?".  
  
" No" she smiled, " I can tell you right now I'd loose" she glared at Ron, " I have no problem admitting it either". Harry looked at Ron, a look only seen when Hermoine made such a comment, which was very common. " I'm going to bed". She stood from the bench and walked out of the room.  
  
The boys watched her, " bloody hell" Ron commented, a famous one for him, " you'd think after five years, I'd be use to her".  
  
Harry shrugged, " it's not hard, it's not like she's going to change her personality for you". Ron turned from watching Hermoine leave to a sly evil grin towards him. " What?".  
  
Ron kept smiling, " you like Hermoine".  
  
" What?!" his voice jumped, and he already gone through puberty. But his best friend had hit a sore spot in his own mind, " where did that come from?".  
  
" A thought I had, and has for quiet sometime. I believe, what a coincidence" he sarcastically said, " five years" .  
  
Harry tried to find an appropriate objection, " I think you're the one who loves her" that was not it.  
  
" Love?" Ron raised an eyebrow at the change in vocabulary, " even if I did love herm it wouldn't matter, because she does not love me in return. You, on the other hand".  
  
Harry dropped every chess piece he had been holding back to the board, ignoring the clutter sounds. He was shocked, defiantly, even though Ron already knew it, Harry tried to hide it. " We're a little too old for this Ron, Hermoine does not love me, or whatever you may want to call it".  
  
While he continued with the chess pieces, Tom removed a tan leather book from the school bag he had. Harry only noticed when he began to read. " April fifteenth, it's been so long, I cannot count the days anymore. My feelings are locked away, and yet, I'm too ashamed to admit them. He may not understand, he may laugh, he may not feel the same in return".  
  
" What the hell is that?" Harry studied the open book Ron was reading from.  
  
Ron's blissful grin intimidated him, " Hermoine's diary, I found it".  
  
" You moron!" he reached across the table, snatching it away, the closing it while sitting down again, " this isn't yours, it's none of your business, and you had no right to take it!".  
  
Ron kept the grin, " you're a little jumpy".  
  
" She does not mention my name or any name".  
  
" Yeah, but we're the only guys she's ever around, and it's clearly not me".  
  
" Even if it was me" Harry lowered his voice before speaking again, " if it's in here, it was because she does not want anyone else to know". He got up from the table, holding the diary.  
  
" Where are you going?" Ron asked, seeing Harry was about to walk away.  
  
" To give this back to her".  
  
" She'll kill you if she sees you have it!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
" Not if I tell her I found it under your bed".  
  
  
  
Hermoine opened the door to her dorm room, in her pajamas, but no sign of her being asleep. But she looked very happy to see Harry, greeting him with a warm smile.  
  
" I didn't wake you, did I?".  
  
She shook her head, " no, no, I was just looking for something".  
  
He held up her diary so she could see, " by any chance, this?".  
  
Hermoine's eyes grew wider, her jaw fell, " wh-where did you find that?".  
  
" Ron had it, I don't know how he found it" Harry spoke quickly before she could mentally accuse him.  
  
Then she seemed a little sad, " did he read it?".  
  
Over time, Harry discovered that he could never lie to Hermoine, he did not have the will power, even a little white lie, in such a situation, " yes" he paused, " but I wasn't paying attention, I was putting the game away. I didn't really hear" okay, he could lie through part of it.  
  
She looked slightly relieved, though angry, at least it was only at Ron. He watched. " Come in" Hermoine grabbed his wrist and shut the door before he could react.  
  
Harry handed her the diary, she took it and threw it across the room. He watched it and began to think maybe she really was mad at him. Hermoine pressed her lips against his with a strong force, indication, that she wasn't. It took him by surprise, one he didn't mind the smallest bit. Pressing her body up to his, they stumbled into the wall.  
  
After another moment, she backed away slowly, Harry remained against the wall, still in shock. Hermoine giggled, " what a shame, you get scared from one kiss" she was purposely teasing him because of that. While Harry did have detailed dreams about her then woke in a cold sweat, Ron often overheard them, Hermoine did not know of them, it's almost like she was reading his mind. He wouldn't doubt if that were the issue.  
  
" Hermoine" her name rang in his throat.  
  
She turned as he moved away from the wall. Slowly, Harry closed the space between them. Hermoine didn't dare any movement, her legs froze, her breaths became faster, and he hadn't done anything. Yet.  
  
Harry traced her jaw line, gently. She froze completely as he leaned close to her, placing his lips upon hers, softer, compared to her attack. Willingly, she allowed her mouth to open slightly, enough for his tongue to slip through. Weird shocks ran up her spine when one hand went to her waist, the other stayed at her chin. Hermoine eagerly kissed him back, making it deeper, wrapping her arms around his neck so they'd be closer. Harry moved the hand on her cheek to join the hand on her hip, both guiding the other backwards. When her leg hit the bed frame, they broke the kiss. Looking into each others gaze, knowing it was the last chance to stop, or keep what was already there. Both were panting, Hermoine gave a small nod, Harry slowly laid her down onto the comforter, she pulled her down with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning hit Harry like a barrel of rocks. Without warning, he shot up from a deep slumber. He looked around, it was not his dorm, he looked down, besides the blankets, he was naked. And, he was alone. He remembered what happened.  
  
Just as he managed to get his cloak on, Harry entered the grand hall were breakfast was being served. Finding his usual seat, with the usual crowd, Hermoine and Ron were there, already engaged in a conversation. At the same time, they both noticed him.  
  
" I told you that you studied way too much" Ron commented upon him sitting down across from him, next to the girl he spent the night with.  
  
" What?" Harry glared at him.  
  
Hermoine stepped in, " you fell asleep in the library last night, I saw you on the way over here. You looked so cute, I didn't want to wake you" she gave him a certain look when saying the last part, the only part with any truth.  
  
" Oh" he said softly, then realized what she was trying to tell him, " oh" he tried to make it sound more presentable to Ron, " yes, I lost track of the time and just, fell asleep".  
  
" Did you return that one book?" now Ron was trying to secretly telling him something, poor Harry, his friends doing this when he had been awake for five minutes at the most.  
  
But Ron was unaware that Hermoine knew the possession he had the night before, " yes, he returned my diary you slithering slug".  
  
" I am what I eat" Ron said, proudly, " and I can say that in a literal sense".  
  
Hermoine ignored the gross comment, " Harry, can I talk to you in the corridor for a moment?".  
  
Finally, he understood something right away, " sure". He followed her down the aisle and through the large doorway. Ron thought nothing of it.  
  
  
  
" I'm sorry about last night, I don't know what either of us were thinking and I think we were just caught up in the moment or something" she immediately rushed into speaking the second they were out of earshot from anyone else.  
  
" I understand, I feel the same way, and I'm sorry as well. It was something that should have never happened, and it would be best if we tried to forget about it all together" he didn't mean that, he really did not want to say that.  
  
Hermoine did not want to hear it either, but she knew it would be for the best if she agreed, " of course, I agree" neither said anything for a moment, the silence was killing both of them. " Do you think this could ruin our friendship?".  
  
If he could not have her in the terms of love, he wanted her friendship, " no, of course not. We can't change what happened last night, but it's not something to loose such a good friendship over".  
  
" Right" she nodded, " well, we better get back in there before Ron suspects something. Let's just keep this between us".  
  
" Defiantly".  
  
Harry and Hermoine walked back into the hall, acting like he had really fallen asleep in the " library" the night before. 


	4. Resolutions Part One

~ Home for the Summer~  
  
A/N: Though the baby will not be born until a later chapter, I need ideas of what the readers think the gender should be. Names are picked out for either one, but I'm always bad with which would be better with the characters. Let me know in your reviews what you think it should be. Thanks!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four- Resolutions; Part One  
  
  
  
  
  
Sun rays glistened through the white blinds over the window appearing across the floor, onto the blankets, and Harry's face. His eyelids fluttered open, darting around the room, he reached for his glasses and saw that he was alone in the bed, again. The previous night was not a dream, again, the thought of that was quickly erased from his mind. Hermoine sat Indian style on the carpet, near the desk, reading one of Harry's books from Hogwarts.  
  
Without moving, " everyone left. Dudley came in here earlier, but I was hiding in the closet".  
  
It tore him apart to think she actually had to do that, " how are you feeling?".  
  
She shrugged, " nauseous, but it's going away".  
  
" How about some toast, it may help" he kindly offered.  
  
She shook her head, no longer reading, just staring at the words that didn't mean anything, " no thank you, I'm not hungry".  
  
Harry never took his eyes off her, " Hermoine, you have to eat". With no response, he knew she was trying to hide her emotions. Behind her long tresses, it was there. He crawled off the side of the bed, sitting in front of her. In the same moment, Hermoine leaned into his chest, immediately bawling into his shoulder. He held her very close, caressing her back in attempts to calm her.  
  
" How is this going to work, Harry?" her words were clueless to herself.  
  
" I don't know" he whispered in her ear, " don't worry, we will figure out something, soon" Harry waited for a minute, " you are staying for the rest of the summer, right?".  
  
" Is that alright? I can find another place".  
  
Harry stopped her, " no, I want you to stay, I don't want you to be alone, you won't be alone" he told her, and truly meant it.  
  
Hermoine calmed, slightly, " you're sixth year starts in two months, you and Ron".  
  
A spontaneous thought sprung to mind at random call, Harry stopped his movements, " unless, you come with me, come with us".  
  
The tears slowed down, her face still buried, " what?".  
  
Harry didn't know where it was coming from, but he knew what he meant, " you can come with me, back to Hogwarts".  
  
" I heard you" Hermoine pulled away, " but, I can't, I'm no longer on the acceptance list, and I have no money. Besides, this is against the rules".  
  
Harry's bank account wouldn't hold out for her, even if he tried, and he knew that, and it's not like they were one for obeying the school rules. " I know, but, Ron and I are already assigned as roommates, and no staff member goes inside the dorms".  
  
" Harry Potter, you are absolutely insane for thinking of such a thing, and you're suppose to be the practical one" he knew that voice.  
  
But he also knew that being practical was not necessarily an option anymore, " maybe insane is a good thing. Maybe you have somewhere to go, but I don't want you to. You're an only child, aren't Ron and I like your brothers?".  
  
" If you're my brother, and the father of our child, it's not a good mixture".  
  
He stared directly at her, " it's a metaphor. I want to be there for you, and the baby no matter what. It's either here or Hogwarts, but you're not safe here. Two months hiding out here is one thing all year would be another".  
  
" But hiding me at Hogwarts would be a different thing?" it was a oratorical question that she thought he would not be able to answer. Then again, he was the famous Harry Potter.  
  
" It's easier there, in any circumstance, and it would look suspicious if neither of returned to school".  
  
Hermoine wanted to believe him, he wouldn't be saying it if he really thought it could happen. " How can I get there? I don't have a train ticket and if I managed to get on, people would wonder why I'm never around in school".  
  
There, she caught him with an obstacle, one he had to think of a way around before all hope was lost. Train, problems with the train, the memories came back. A smirk formed across his lips. " Do you remember how Ron and I got to school for the second year?".  
  
Hermoine, still focused on that smirk, reacted, " oh great, so you're going to kill me, there's a good idea!".  
  
Harry shook his head, " no not like that, there was a very serious problem when we did that" she signaled for him to continue, " Ron was driving. Either way, no one saw us come in, they found out because we were stupid enough, but with a little more intelligence, they would not know you were there".  
  
" And what? Live in a dorm twenty-four seven?".  
  
" Have you seen our dorm? Once you enter the sixth year, they're huge, it's like a mansion, ten times the size of this room, and you know we'd take care of you" Harry realized he was ramming on about something neither found very important, he stopped, in hesitation, " you love that world, and it's where you deserve to be, it doesn't matter what is going on. This is the only way to still be the witch you were born to be, and when I say witch, I mean it in a good way".  
  
She let out a little laugh, " you make it sound so tempting, but too easy".  
  
" Well" he was very into this idea, now getting to the second thought, " it won't be, I can admit that. If you really want to, it'll.work".  
  
Hermoine acted shocked, " remember what happened last time you said that?".  
  
Neither of them could forget, it was in concrete memory, and right there in front of them. " The damage has been done, I don't think we could make it worse" she still looked depressed, Harry leaned closer, " most of the time, we hardly got caught, wandering around when we weren't suppose to be" he smiled. There were the few occasional incidents.  
  
" Like a dog" she snarled, " I can get out at night, like a dog".  
  
" No" he snapped towards himself, " no, no, no, you only have one head". Hermoine laughed hysterically, they both were. She stopped after seeing she had, with a blank expression. " What's wrong?" he calmly asked, but did not receive an answer, the same look, " what is it?".  
  
" I don't think it's wrong" she said, placing a hand on her stomach, " it's just really weird".  
  
Harry scooted closer on the carpet, " what feels weird?".  
  
Hermoine took his hand and placed it near hers, he could feel something moving on the other side, " it's not suppose to move".  
  
" I thought they were?" one of the little things he had an idea about the certain subject.  
  
" Not this early, at least, that's what I re ad" she removed her hand, " then again, it's a wizards baby".  
  
He still didn't move his hand, " and a witch's".  
  
She smiled, rather weak. The kiss during the previous night was ignored, and they wound up in an emotional moment of silence. It was three words, one was very prime. He had thought about them all the time, she had written them, maybe if Ron had been right.  
  
" I don't fell." Hermoine jumped on her feet, running from the room, clutching her mouth. Harry ran after her into the bathroom, ready to hold her hair back. 


	5. Guess What

~ Home for the Summer~  
  
Chapter Five- Guess What  
  
  
  
Hermoine arrived on July seventh, a little before midnight and a few weeks before Harry's sixteenth birthday. It was now August twenty- fifth. The next semester at Hogwarts was beginning in one week exactly. No one knew of her presence in Harry's room, there were only seven days left. Harry had sent Ron a letter not long before saying the car would be needed for getting to the school. Though the fact that he would not be driving was mentioned, the reason why the car was needed, wasn't. Harry and Hermoine agreed that they'd wait until the last possible minute to tell Ron anything.  
  
Harry placed the plate of toast, a glass of orange juice, and a cup of tea on the breakfast tray. Hermoine slept through most of the mornings, he knew it was not her fault. He carried the tray slowly from the kitchen upstairs to the bedroom, where she had just opened her eyes at his entrance.  
  
" I told you, no more breakfast in bed" Hermoine mumbled, moving into a sitting position under the covers.  
  
Harry placed the tray across her lap, " I must have missed that" he joked, knowing very well that she had said it many times before.  
  
She looked at the items in front of her, " this is too much".  
  
" You saw what the book said, you're eating for two so you need the extra energy, and healthy energy" he had a routine from many different books planned in his mind, she found it adorable.  
  
Hermoine took a bite from the toast, watching him arrange something in his desk, " before we leave, I'm going to make you breakfast while you're asleep".  
  
Harry smiled, " there's only a few more days, seven to be exact".  
  
" Seven!" she cried, " only seven!" she caught his full attention, " we haven't heard from Ron yet, what if it's too late!"  
  
He raised his arms, " calm down Hermoine, knowing Ron, he'll wait until the last minute. There's a chance he's in Romania" she was about to speak again, the doorbell rang. " I'll be right back".  
  
Harry jumped the steps down to the entry hall. Switching the latch and turning the handle, he screamed, slamming the door in a split second. Hermoine appeared at the top of the staircase, " what was that all about?".  
  
" It's Ron!" Harry gasped, " Ron, it's Ron, Ron is here!".  
  
She saw past his panicking, " so, why did you shut the door in his face?".  
  
" He can't know we're here!".  
  
" I think he already knows" as Hermoine stepped down the stairs one by one, Harry bolted up them.  
  
" The plan was he doesn't have to know until the semester begins" he whispered.  
  
But she used her regular tone, " like you said, it's only seven days, now open the door, he may not leave until you do".  
  
" Okay" Harry dashed back to the door, calmly opening it. Ron still stood there, with a bright smile on his face.  
  
" Is that how you treat all your guests?" he grinned.  
  
" Only you" Harry commented.  
  
Ron walked inside. When Harry kept his face pressed against the closed door, he noticed Hermoine at the top of the stairs, wearing a pair of boxer shirts and a long t-shirt. " What in the name of Professor Dumbledore are you doing here?".  
  
" Hello Ron" she said, with a hint of fear, maybe she should have listened to Harry.  
  
Ron laughed, " so this is why you haven't answered my letters, you came here. Boy, am I glad....bloody hell, someone's gained weight".  
  
Hermoine looked down at her rounded stomach, the baggy shirt was no longer doing it's job. She covered it with her arms and sat on the edge of the step. Ron stood on the bottom step, looking between his two best friends.  
  
Harry took three steps away from the door, " Ron, Hermoine will be staying with us at Hogwarts this year".  
  
Ron looked at Harry like he was a mental patient with amnesia, " well of course she is, she has been since the first day, and that's when we were barely eleven".  
  
Hermoine shook her head in disbelief for him, " he means in your dorm, with you".  
  
" Did they make it coed? Oh no!" he cried, " I don't want to be stuck with Ginny".  
  
Harry waved him off, " you won't be with Ginny, just myself and Hermoine. She'll be, I guess you can say hiding".  
  
" Can say?" Hermoine roughly commented, " that's exactly what I'll be doing".  
  
Harry continued, " she won't be a student, no one but us will know she is there, and I mean no one, aside from us".  
  
Ron still had his ways of ignoring the obvious, " and Hagrid?" he said with enthusiasm.  
  
He was smacked upside the head, " what part of ' no one' don't you understand? How many times has Hagrid said ' I shouldn't have told you that' to us alone? No offense, but we can't take the risk of him saying that Hermoine is pregnant" Harry didn't mean to say that, nor did he care, it was going to come out eventually.  
  
Ron changed an expression, " but, you're not pregnant" he looked upstairs at her.  
  
" Yes I am!" she yelled, " I am pregnant, that's why I'm here! That's why I'm fat, but if you call me tat again, I'll petrify you, because it's only going to get worse".  
  
He shrugged, " well, I was in Romania, it makes sense why I didn't hear about it sooner".  
  
" That and I'm the father" Harry muttered, Hermoine looked down at him.  
  
But Ron didn't hear, not clearly, " ha, it sounds like you said you were the..." he trailed off. Rapidly looked up, then down, a look of pure fear. " Blind me! How did that happen?".  
  
" Let's not get into that right now" Hermoine answered blissfully, " it was just one night, which, is all it takes" she sighed down memory lane, " when Harry was asleep in the library".  
  
Ron thought for a moment, before exploding at Harry, " I thought you were going to return her diary, not, that!".  
  
As odd as it was, Harry and Hermoine were the only to remain calm. " Not even a wizard can control faith" Hermoine said, focusing on Harry.  
  
He stayed caught in her gaze for a split second, it was very plain, yet something about it, " she's right, she's always right".  
  
" If I never took her diary, this wouldn't have happened!" Ron cried, " you wouldn't have had any reason to see her that night".  
  
Hermoine got up, joining the boys, the same step as Ron, " if it happened, then it was meant to happen. Whether he had the diary or not, we would have been alone at some point or another. And when we were, the feelings would have overcame us, and then" she looked at Harry, looking back at her. Her mind and mouth had rambled almost too far. " Damn hormones, messing with me again".  
  
Harry went along with the excuse, " they've been pretty rough on her".  
  
By that time, Ron was in tears, bawling into his hands. It was no an unusual site, just an unusual reason. Hermoine grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her, " this isn't your fault".  
  
" It's not that" he blew his nose into his shirt sleeve, " but, Hermoine is gruesome enough, like my mum, and it's so much worse when they're pregnant". Hermoine growled deeply under her breath, dropping Ron's chin. Her chocked on his tears, getting them to stop, " we have to get her out of here, today, right now".  
  
" That was a little unexpected" she commented.  
  
" What?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
" We have to get her to Hogwarts, right now, we can't take the risk of her getting caught".  
  
Harry shook his head, " we've already figured this out, a plan for orientation".  
  
  
  
" That's still a few days away. Right now, there's only one person at the school, before any professors or staff members. Not even Dumbledore" Ron told them.  
  
Hermoine raised an eyebrow, " how do you know all this?".  
  
" Percy, who else?".  
  
" Who is the one person that is there?" Harry ventured to ask.  
  
He paused, looking at the,, " Hagrid" he said slowly, then picked up the pace, " but he has his own house, he'll never see us, the chances are too great".  
  
" They're too slim!" Hermoine commented.  
  
" Maybe he has something" Harry took Ron's side, scaring even himself, " sneaking inside will make us look suspicious to anyone who sees us, it is better that no one seeing us at all".  
  
The decision was left entirely to Hermoine, the boys made it obvious. In all fairness, she should have the final say.  
  
" Come on Her, it's the most logical way. Harry's trunk isn't that big". Harry punched Ron near his shoulder, very hard, throwing him back into the wall.  
  
Hermoine let out a deep breath, " is the car out front?". Harry knew what that meant, he ran past them upstairs back to the bedroom. They had been packed for weeks.  
  
" Yes!" Ron could hardly speak through his smile. Harry came to the stairs, with two trunks, Ron went after him to take them. " Where're the owls?".  
  
" In a pen out back" Hermoine's owl joined them not longer after she did. No one noticed the companion to Harry's.  
  
Ron dashed out the front door. Harry stood in front of a grinning Hermoine. " We're going!" her voice almost squeaked.  
  
" We're going" he laughed, repeating her enthusiasm.  
  
  
  
The ride to Hogwarts was much more calm this time than when they were twelve. Harry was driving, or flying, and there was much more experience. He stayed in the car the entire time, there was no train on their tail, and Ron's wand was packed away for the time being. Night had fallen for sometime, Ron stayed awake with Harry, Hermoine was asleep along the backseat.  
  
" You know what?" Ron broke the silence.  
  
Harry struggled through exhaustion, not really caring what Ron had to say, " what?".  
  
" I could always picture you two getting married, but, never having any children".  
  
Harry looked away from the windshield, " why's that?".  
  
Ron shrugged, " beats me, I just never could. Though you do seem like the good father type, maybe it means that you're doing things you're not suppose to".  
  
" If it wasn't obvious enough".  
  
" Do you love her?" the question came from nowhere again.  
  
Though this time, Harry did not react in harsh ways, " what is it with you and that subject?".  
  
Ron slouched down in the seat against the dashboard, " well, you got her pregnant, did you not?".  
  
" You make it sound like a forbidden crime or something".  
  
He continued, " I mean, if your relationship as friends went this far, don't you have different feelings for her?".  
  
" I always have" Harry gazed down at the steering wheel, gripping at it harder. The conversation did not continue.  
  
Hermoine laid behind them, wide awake, listening to every sound and every word that took place in front of her. An hour later, the car was landed in an open courtyard at Hogwarts school. 


	6. Hermione Who

~ Home for the Summer~  
  
Summary: (which is a bad one) Ron and Harry enter Hogwarts, hiding Hermoine, and trying to get away with it.  
  
A/N: Come on guys! Baby boy or baby girl?  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hagrid's house is on the other side of the school, he won't be anywhere around here" Ron was the first out of the car.  
  
Harry was next, pulling the seat forward to help Hermoine, " you sound so sure of yourself. Do you even know how to get to the dorm from here?".  
  
" Of course" he faced the building standing taller than them, " if we take the stairs to the sixth floor, because of our ear, then down the left wing, make another left, down the hall, the dormitory is also on the left, and, Walla!".  
  
Hermoine gazed at the dark building. If not for the reflecting moonlight, it would blend with the night sky. " Why do I have the feeling that those are the directions to an old friend by the name of Fluffy?".  
  
" If you make all rights instead of lefts, then yes, it is" Ron told her, frightening Harry.  
  
She thought nothing of it, " what about all our things?".  
  
" We'll come back for it later" Harry said, " let's just get inside first".  
  
  
  
The large doors to the back entry were not only extremely heavy, but also locked. Then again, two wizards, one witch, three wants, and a certain spell were better than any key. The three pressed their backs against the wood and iron, scraping their feet against the ground. With all possibility, they managed enough space to allow their entrance. After the small corridor, there was the staircase tower, where the ceiling could not be seen. Ron went first, then Hermoine, and Harry followed her. The only sound was their shoes clattering against cement steps. Just arriving on the fourth floor, a light began to illuminate a small area on the ground floor. The three dropped to hide behind the railing, looking through the bars at the owner of those voices.  
  
" Maybe it's the snakes again" Ron gasped, terrified.  
  
Harry interrupted the mindless speaking below them, " you know what they're saying".  
  
Hermoine raised herself slightly, " it's Hagrid".  
  
Sure enough, the loveable, enormous groundskeeper was chatting away with Nick, the friendly spirit of the school, at least one of them. His roaming of Hogwarts year round had been forgotten about when the planning went on.  
  
" Oh, sure Weasly, he never comes around here!" Harry was unaware of the pitch in his voice, by that time, it was too late.  
  
" Harry? Good gods, is that you?" Hagrid's voice echoed towards them, all of them.  
  
Harry released his lip, standing to reveal himself over the banister, " hello Hagrid".  
  
Ron joined him, " hello Sir Nick".  
  
Both were overwhelmed to see the boys, only the boys. " hello Potter, Weasly" Nick greeted, " it's nice to see you again, and rather early this year".  
  
" Um, yes, we wanted to get a head start" Harry felt the nerves in his throat jumping. Hermoine hid within the shadows between the boys.  
  
Hagrid laughed, " you're the only ones to think of such. Where's the Granger girl?".  
  
They panicked for a reasonable, yet believable, explanation. The truth of the acceptance list did not come to either mind. " What?" Harry caused somewhat of a diversion.  
  
" Where's Hermoine?" Hagrid repeated.  
  
" Hermoine who?" Ron's voice cracked to a higher tone.  
  
Harry dropped his neck in disappointment, " Hermoine won't be returning, her parents no longer want her here".  
  
" They don't want me period" she commented, luckily, there was no echo.  
  
No one said anything for what seemed like an eternity, maybe no one believed what Harry had just said. " What a shame" Hagrid said, " well, she will be missed. We'll be seeing you boys". The two disappeared from the ground floor, continuing their conversation after the boys had muttered a ' good-bye'. Hermoine stood up when it was safe.  
  
" Hermoine who?" Harry angrily mocked Ron, " what was that?".  
  
" I couldn't think!".  
  
Harry was about to tell Ron that he'll probably be the death of them all, but his rapid hand gestures interrupted. He accidentally hit Hermoine, knocking her off balance and down the stairs.  
  
" Hermoine!" he yelled at reflex.  
  
She laid still after landing on the platform that separated the sets of stairs. At the given moment, just as Harry began to eliminate the number of steps between them, the staircase began to move. Shifting downward, they separated Ron and Harry from Hermoine. When finally coming to a stop, she was on the other side of the tower, three stories down. She winced in pain, trying to her herself to sit properly.  
  
" They should move again soon" Ron told him. Harry didn't care, throwing himself over the railing, leaving Ron to watch. As he was mid-air, there was another shift, having Harry crash land right above her. He couldn't feel the pain. He jumped again, and landed at her feet.  
  
" Are you alright?" he moved to her side.  
  
Hermoine still had a painful expression, " yeah, it was only a few steps, I'm okay".  
  
He lifted her into his arms, one arm under her legs and around her back, carrying her back to where Ron was waiting, then continued to the dorm.  
  
" I can walk you know".  
  
" You're not heavy" he told her.  
  
The dormitory was just how they would always remember it, but the dorm itself gets bigger year by year. And now, they'd be alone. Ron opened the door to the room, and let Harry walk in first.  
  
" It's just like the bride and groom after the wedding!" he laughed.  
  
Harry turned on an angel, allowing Hermoine to kick Ron in the stomach area. He fell over himself onto the floor. Harry placed Hermoine gently on her feet. " So this is it" she looked high and low.  
  
Ron struggled to move, " have you thought of a plan on what to do when that thing wants to come out" bad choice of words, but he had a point.  
  
Hermoine and Harry looked down at Ron, then at each other. " I knew we were missing something" he said.  
  
" It's a rather important detail" she replied.  
  
Harry paced around in small circles, " um, okay, we have.four more months, right? And then...".  
  
She placed each hand on either of his shoulders, bringing their foreheads together, " you don't have to have the answers, I don't expect you too".  
  
" Maybe we should tell someone else" Ron suggested, " someone who can help, this can't be done alone".  
  
" Who can we trust? Someone who wouldn't try to send her home, and who wouldn't tell another staff member".  
  
" All signs point to Hagrid" Hermoine said in response to Harry, " he always told us things we weren't suppose to know by the laws of Hogwarts".  
  
Harry stared down at the stone floor, " what can he do?".  
  
" A lot more than we could do by ourselves" Ron told him.  
  
" Alright, why not just go to him if it becomes absolute necessary" Hermoine came to the conclusion, " I really don't want to go back" she said very softly.  
  
Harry gently raised her chin with two fingers, " if by any means you really have to, I'm going with you".  
  
" Me too!" Ron watched her smile, " so it's settled, Hermoine starts screaming, we go to Hagrid".  
  
" Good thing it's not the same for you, Harry would be on his way in three seconds".  
  
  
  
A/N: The semi-climax is in the next chapter, promise. 


	7. Stowaway

~ Home for the Summer~  
  
Chapter Seven- Stowaway  
  
Summary: Right now, it's nine weeks later, making it early November. Ron and Harry go about their regular routines, and no one knows about Hermoine's real whereabouts.  
  
  
  
The air around the island had finally grown cold, later than most years. It wasn't that cold, but it certainly was a change from the summer heat. Harry sat on the windowsill late one night. The others were asleep in the dark dorm except for the moonlight glowing through the tall window. He was thinking about where he was now, and where he would be in another two months. Responsible for another human life.  
  
" Hey" Hermoine stood next to him, whispering.  
  
He smiled, " can't sleep either?".  
  
She shook her head, sliding onto the seat in front of him, resting between his legs (don't get gross), and her head on his chest. Harry wrapped his arms along with hers around her stomach.  
  
" What are you thinking about?" he asked.  
  
" The only thing on my mind for awhile. You" she paused, " and the baby", he didn't notice the pause between both things.  
  
He intertwined his fingers with hers, " I just realized we don't have any names picked out" he tried to change it to a lighter subject.  
  
" We don't need them, we'd pick a name, and when the baby's born, we'd think it wont fit and we'll be back here again".  
  
Harry found it rather humorous, " you've had this planned, haven't you?".  
  
She sighed, " since I was ten, I never thought it'd be like this".  
  
He stroked her wrist with his thumb, " I'm sorry, I'm sorry it has to be this way".  
  
" It's not your fault" Hermoine became more relaxed in his arms, " we both contributed to it".  
  
Harry couldn't find the nerves to say what he wanted to say. It would haunt him forever if he didn't and he knew he'd regret it soon enough. In a faint whisper, Harry said " I love you", but saw Hermoine was already asleep, she didn't hear him.  
  
  
  
Only a few hours later, when the morning sun had risen, Hermoine found herself sneaking through the dormitory, closer to the hallway. The girls bathroom was her eager destination. Everyone was still asleep, including Harry, whom was asleep by the window. She ran the best she could down the open corridor. Hermoine kept looking behind her, though that bathroom was not that far. Normally, she'd use James Potter's cloak, considering it was early, she figured it was safe. She figured. On one of her quick peeks behind her, she found herself in front of a large belly. Hagrid.  
  
Hermoine gasped sharply, jumping back a step or two. He stood as though he knew she was going to be there at that exact second. " Hello Hermoine". She was still panting, panicking. " Don't worry yourself sweetie, I've known for quiet some time that you were here?".  
  
" You have?".  
  
" Indeed, don't worry, the boys didn't tell me, it was a little obvious, but, only to myself" he seemed more happy to see her, rather than the fact that she was not suppose to be there.  
  
But Hermoine wanted to know where they went wrong, " if you don't mind me asking, um, how did you know?".  
  
Hagrid extended his arm to touch a lock of her curls, " you have beautiful hair Hermoine, which was easily seen through the railing the night of your arrival".  
  
She took the same lock between her fingers, " oh".  
  
" Why are you here Hermoine?" damn well, he knew why, besides the fact that it had become physically obvious. Hermoine drew in a deep breath, prepared to tell her story.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at the dorm, Harry and Ron had woken, to find their stowaway was not there.  
  
" She didn't just vanish Ron, besides, the cloak is here, maybe she didn't leave willingly!" Harry had just finished dressing in his Quidditch uniform when Ron pointed out that they were alone.  
  
" Spas much do you? If something happened, they'd tell us because they'd know she was here with us. She probably went exploring, she does that a lot".  
  
Harry stared coldly at her friend, " not when she's pregnant and no one is suppose to know that she's at Hogwarts!".  
  
Ron sat on his bed, " go to the game, it's important. If you're late, or you don't show up, then they're going to suspect something. I'll look for her, then bring her back here, then go to the game".  
  
Harry stood deep in thought, giving in, then grabbing his broomstick from his own bed and leaving the dorm.  
  
He purposely took the long way to the Quidditch field, knowing the places Hermoine Granger would be. Carefully, opening the girls bathroom door, calling her name. A light voice responded, claiming that she was not there.  
  
  
  
Once exiting the building, the field was not far. Between the field and the building, Hagrid stepped in his path. " Good afternoon Harry".  
  
" Good afternoon Hagrid" there were those nerves again.  
  
" I just want to wish you good luck on the match today, we'll be watching you".  
  
" We?" he knew Ron was searching in school, and he never seemed to mention the rest of the Gryffindors.  
  
A hand appeared, literally out of think air next to Hagrid, waving. Hermoine, under his cloak. He didn't know she was there, the again, that was the whole point. " You found out" he whispered.  
  
Hagrid sighed, " you weren't exactly calm when you two got here early, which also gave it away. Between the many, many times you mentioned her name like she was there, the fact that Hermoine would do anything to make it back to Hogwarts every year. And, she ran into me, which sealed the deal".  
  
" I'm sorry Harry" her voice cooed.  
  
He shrugged, laughing, " we were going to tell him eventually".  
  
Hagrid placed his arm around where Hermoine really was, " good thing you came when you did. No worries, it'll be our little secret". Harry smiled, he had a feeling Hermoine was as well. " Anyways Harry, you best be getting to the game, come on Granger, let's go get some good seats".  
  
Harry watched them leave, well, he watched Hagrid leave. Then ran like mad to the field.  
  
First game of the Quidditch season, and they tied forty to forty. Harry couldn't concentrate, he was the best player, but he kept looking into the crowd, to make sure everything was alright. And it always was. He told himself over and over to relax on concentrate on where he was and what he was suppose to be doing. Slowly, it was beginning to work.  
  
" Harry" his name caught his attention into the crows again. He saw Hagrid, and Hermoine, he saw her. She was clutching her stomach, he was helping her stand. The game suddenly became a blur, and he didn't realize he was not in the best position. Ron joined them, Hermoine looked as though she was suffering, Hagrid was talking to him, and then Ron looked scared. Not very good doing for Harry. He tried to look closer, and didn't hear Oliver's warning.  
  
Harry never saw the ball coming towards him, by the time it collided with him, it was too late. The impact knocked him out cold and he slid from the broomstick. From the elevation of the broom, Harry fell to the sand below.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: It's not really a cliffhanger, but I'm the only one who knows what's going to happen ~evil laugh~. And let me just say- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS EVERYONE!! 


	8. The Sixth Sense

~ Home for the Summer~  
  
Chapter Eight- The Sixth Sense  
  
A/N: No, no one is going to see dead people!  
  
  
  
  
  
Young Ginny Weasley had always been the silent child, she still was. Her secret love for a particular wizard had always remained only in her heart. After all, it was her brothers best friend. But now, she was at his bedside in the groundskeepers home. They were the only ones in that room for almost six hours now, excepting the fact that he was still unconscious. She kept the cool washcloth on his forehead above his glasses. Ginny soaked the cloth in the bucket, ringing out the access water. She watched him take a few deep breaths before replacing it. The left side of his body twitched when the fabric touched his skin. His neck turned, and he made a moaning sound, the muscles in his face jerked.  
  
" Harry?" she ran a finger along his dirt stained skin. The movements became quicker, Ginny called for Hagrid, " Harry, Harry!".  
  
Suddenly, he shot up, making her jump back. He was panting, confused of the location. " Hermoine" the first thing to leave his lips.  
  
" Ginny" she corrected what she thought he meant to say.  
  
His breathing was heavy, " where am I?" he looked in every direction around him.  
  
Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, " oh no!" she cried, " you have amnesia!".  
  
He knew he did not have any memory loss, he easily remembered the past months, just not the past hours. " I don't have amnesia, Ginny" he struggled in her embrace of death.  
  
The door opened, and Hagrid came to his rescue. " Ginny, be careful with him" she dropped him without warning and he suddenly fell back against the pillows. Ginny stood and ran from the room, he was use to that. " You're better off down there, you got quiet the hit".  
  
He still wanted an answer from his previous questions, " what happened? Where's Hermoine?".  
  
" Right here" she silently stood in the doorway behind Hagrid, a blanket hung from her shoulder.  
  
Harry sighed with extreme relief, " thank god".  
  
" You fell very far, you've been out for awhile now, don't worry, there won't be any scars, one is enough for you". He turned, " as for you, I remember telling you to stay in bed as well".  
  
Harry looked up at the ceiling, " don't bother, she doesn't listen".  
  
" That was you" Hermoine walked slowly to the other side of his bed, crawling under the blanket, she nested her head under his chin, he was still in the uniform.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, then felt something was different, like something was missing. " Wait a second" he neck shit up, " I remember, you were in pain when I last saw you".  
  
" I know" she gazed at him, placing her arm around his waist, " I'm alright, and so is your baby".  
  
He seemed calmer, but then he moved his hand closer to her stomach, Hermoine was still looking, smiling now. He ran a finger against her shirt. Hagrid watched them, " I believe Hermoine meant to say..".  
  
She finished, " your daughter".  
  
The muscles in his entire body went numb, " m-my w-what?".  
  
Hermoine laughed at his reaction as Hagrid left, " a lot can happen when you're out of it for that long".  
  
" Hermoine, I wasn't there, I-I can't even think of how to apologize".  
  
She was still laughing, " then don't. You're here now, and that's all that matters".  
  
" We actually have a daughter?" he couldn't believe that sentence.  
  
Hagrid came back into the room, his arms crossed across his chest, yet, Harry was unable to see why. As he came closer, the bundle wrapped in tan terry cloth became visible. He and Hermoine sat up.  
  
" Harry Potter, meet your first born" he handed the warm baby body into Harry's arms. While she was small enough to hold in only one arm, he had both gloved arms around her.  
  
He was nearly in tears, his arms trembling. They tiny eyes were closed, the little hands curled against the blankets rim. Her breathing was soft, and yet, she had no idea what was going on. " She's so tiny".  
  
" Like you two, she made an early arrival" Hagrid said, " anyways, I'll leave you three alone to, uh, get aquatinted".  
  
Hermoine watched every movement with Harry and his daughter, their daughter. " What name suites her?" he asked.  
  
She looked down at the baby, " Ella" and she was so sure.  
  
Harry's eyes darted at hers, " Ella?".  
  
" Ella Potter, it has such a lovely pattern".  
  
" Potter? What about Granger?".  
  
She objected, " two last names are a lot for a child. Your parents would have loved to see her, mine despise her when they don't even know her".  
  
Harry managed a weak smile of sympathy. He knew he wanted to kiss her, she wanted him too as well, and she knew that look seven months ago in her room. Hardly moving an inch, the tiny bundle in Harry's arms interrupted. For the first time, paying attention to her little noise, Harry saw Ella's eyes. The same blue and green mixture to create a crystal like indescribable sight. His daughter had the exact same eyes as him.  
  
" She looks like you" Hermoine gracefully commented.  
  
Harry was still engaged in her eyes. Ella's small fingertips lightly scraped against the leather on his arm gear. When his finger touched her wrist, his mind lost control into a spiraling premonition. It was a whirlwind of dark colors, huge gusts of wind. In the faint distance, he saw Ella moving further and further away. Hermoine was screaming in the background. He tried to reach out for her, but the gravity beneath him gave way.  
  
" Harry?" her voice snapped him back into reality. " Oh no, what did you see?" she knew what he had just experienced, by his expression.  
  
He didn't respond right away, still trying to sort it out himself. Looking down at the baby, he did not want to ruin her birthday by frightening anyone, " nothing, it was nothing".  
  
Hermoine and Harry settled into the bed, cuddling, keeping Ella nestled between them for close security. Ella Potter was born on November fourteenth, in Hagrid the groundskeepers home. The first thing said after her birth was her identical looks to her then unconscious father. On the same day she was born, the special telepathic powers between herself and Harry was discovered. It was expected from a child of a wizard and a witch, though never this early and normally with both parents. Who knew something of that for an eye color could change such a thing. And, a premonition, could prepare one for something so horrible yet to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Now that the baby is born, what do you think is going to happen? Maybe taking care of a newborn isn't the easiest thing in the world, but this will be beyond imagination.~ 


	9. Resolutions Part Two

~ Home for the Summer~  
  
A/N: A special thank you goes out to LilFlyergirl for all her help on the upcoming chapters!  
  
Summary: Two months after the birth, their world is about to be mangled with.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Resolutions Part Two  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Every human being by some unknown force must love their offspring, their child, their own flesh ad blood. From birth and beyond death. Hermoine and Harry were no different. For the girl, their journey into parenthood begins day one of the pregnancy. Though the nine months, or seven months in Hermoine's case, day by day, they've already become a mother. Fatherhood does not begin into fatherhood does not begin until first holding that newborn baby, of course, Harry had to wait until he regained consciousness. He adapted very well very fast with his daughter. Still attending Hogwarts, still playing Quidditch, still being Harry, just now with a baby. Hermoine admired the relationship he formed with Ella, because he wanted to, not just because he was the father. Such a small package could do wonders for revealing true feelings for someone who was always there.  
  
" I love you Harry, I always have. From the moment I first saw you on the train to the night with, the diary. And now, with this baby, I have no reason to ever stop loving you". Of course, no one overheard Hermoine's rehearsal, except her two month old daughter. But, while she watched her mother, she had no idea what she was saying. " You're right, I sound desperate and pathetic" Hermoine took her daughter's actions of chewing on her blanket to be negative towards what she was really thinking. " Alright, here's what else I got" she closed her eyes, preparing with a deep breath. " Harry".  
  
He had just entered the dorm to hear his name, " yes?".  
  
Hermoine jumped, her back had been facing him when he returned from Quidditch practice. " Oh, nothing".  
  
Harry left his broom in the corner, walking over to the cradle, made by Ron as a gift, gently kissing Ella's head. He looked over at Hermoine, whom was fiddling with her fingers trying to get over the strange feeling in her stomach from what she had been practicing to say. He dared the question lingering in his mind all day. " How would you like to have dinner tonight, together?".  
  
She creased her nose in an adorable fashion, " don't we have dinner together every night?".  
  
" Well, yes" Harry bent down, gathering Ella in his arms, " but I meant, alone".  
  
Hermoine mocked an eyebrow, " I don't think that all is ever empty".  
  
Ella tried to claw at Harry's cheek, he kept moving his head in the other direction. " I know, I meant, on a picnic, or something".  
  
" In the middle of January?" she hated making it difficult, she didn't even know why, but she knew she didn't mean to, or want to. Hermoine was in love with his idea, that's not all she was in love with.  
  
Harry shrugged, " snow has never been a problem before".  
  
Hermoine's smile cringed, " okay" she looked in the other direction, " I have to get to class right now".  
  
" Meet me at the Quidditch field when the sun goes down" he smiled.  
  
  
  
When returning from class, Hermoine found herself to be alone, something very rare in that dorm room. No Harry, or Ella, or Ron. The sun had just slipped past the horizon, leaving rays of glowing pick and orange across the sky. Sundown, exactly what he told her. Outside, there were footprints in the snow leading in the same direction at the Quidditch field, something larger had been dragged along next to them.  
  
The entire field was a crystal white color across the colored rims that surrounded the diameter. Hermoine walked to the center where Harry stood, a dark blanket at his feet. He smiled when she was near him.  
  
" Why did you want me to come at sunset?" by the looks of his flushed cheeks, he had been there for sometime.  
  
" Sit down, I'll show you" Hermoine gently sat crossing her legs, Harry knelt at her side. " Close your eyes" she did so, hearing him command a spell she could not recognize right away. " Open them".  
  
She gasped, " o-oh my god, Harry, it's absolutely beautiful". From the top of each seating tower to the bottom of the audience cubicles, each inch wrapped in long strands of little light bulbs, which were now lit. Illuminating and reflecting on each snowflake, it was a breath taking sight. " I can't believe you went through so much trouble".  
  
  
  
" It was dark" he joked.  
  
Hermoine looked at the lights behind her, " this must have taken forever".  
  
" No, not really".  
  
" But it's so cold".  
  
Harry scooted closer, cuddling her so they could keep each warm. " It wasn't too bad".  
  
Hermoine gently took the drawstring of his robe into her fingers, " you never complain, it's like nothing ever bothers you".  
  
" That's not entirely true" his way of telling that it had to do with her.  
  
He felt her breath shiver, " what bothers you?".  
  
Harry looked down to see her eyes were closed and he already knew that feeling. Both were caught up in the moment in which they did not know what would happen next. Hermoine reached across her body to grab his elbow next to her chest. Harry bent down to her neck, gently placing his lips on her skin. She twitched slightly at the sudden warmth. Gently, her ever so slightly kissed her neck, as her breath became more ragged. Each few seconds, moving down her jaw line, soon enough making it to the corner of her mouth. The same moment, Hermoine shifted more into him. What they both strongly felt was going to happen, had nothing to do with their past. Maybe the diary, but not the fact that they had a daughter together.  
  
" Harry, Hermoine!" the screaming startled them enough that they returned to normal positions. Ron came bolting across the field, his cloak creating a straight trail behind him. He collapsed before the blanket, desperately gasping for air, making the deep bruise near his right ear very visible.  
  
" Ron? What's wrong?" Hermoine leaned forward.  
  
He managed one word between his struggle, " Ella".  
  
Harry grew extremely worried, " what about her?".  
  
Ron continued panting and coughing, recovering slowly, " someone took Ella".  
  
" What!" Hermoine and Harry eagerly exclaimed.  
  
" Someone came in, I didn't see him when he knocked me out. I came to only a minute ago, and she was gone. I looked everywhere".  
  
They left Ron in the snow, running faster than ever before, ignoring how tired their muscles already were. The cold air bit at their cheekbones and eyelids. Once inside the school, they were ready to deal with the shifting staircase, which luckily did not move. Hermoine slipped on the same step as before, but Harry grabbed her arm on time.  
  
An empty cradle was the first thing either saw when entering the dorm. Maybe they would have continued to look, if it wasn't for that red envelope, sitting on the window sill. 


	10. Howler in the Heart

~ Home for the Summer~  
  
A/N: This chapter and the next may be a bit shorter, but they're suppose to be combined, I just wanted to change the title.  
  
Chapter Ten- Howler in the Heart  
  
  
  
The red envelope stood as a symbol for the suspense and great fear for Harry and Hermoine. While it could not bring any physical harm, the idea of it's contents shattered their minds.  
  
" What if it's a trick?" Hermoine suggested, only wanting to find a simple solution, or an excuse.  
  
" It's a howler, it can't get that complicated" Harry took an extra step. Like Ron when receiving his first, his hands were trembling upon opening it.  
  
" Master Potter" the voice said before forming itself into a mouth shape. Dobby, he automatically matched the voice to that of the House Elf he freed years ago. " Dobby regrets to inform Harry that his daughter has been kidnapped. Dobby cannot say who has done such a horrible thing, only that the dreadful person has left you a message in the one place Hogwarts dreads the most". And with that, the howler self-destructed.  
  
Harry turned around, leaving the dorm, Hermoine followed, clueless. " Harry, where are we going?" she chased him down the hallway.  
  
" The one place Hogwarts dreads the most".  
  
" Which is?" Hermoine got her answer when they arrived at the girls bathroom. At least, she thought it was her answer. " Here? The girls lavatory?".  
  
Hermoine wanted to know what Harry was thinking, Harry knew what he wanted, just not how to get it. Here was a start. Inside, the faucet with a rowdy snake mounted into the steel easily became obvious. Rapidly, he searched the area.  
  
" Of course" she discovered his doing, " the chamber of secrets. But isn't it sealed again?".  
  
Harry found yet another envelope, but this one was black, not red. It was between the pipes and the while, stained porcelain. This one, was not a howler. " Maybe, but I don't think we'll have to go in".  
  
" What does it say?" she asked when seeing there was no voice along with it.  
  
Harry held the paper between his trembling hands. " So, Potter, you were smart enough to find this. If you're not too late, you may be lucky enough to save your love and precious joy. Just remember, you'll have to catch me first" he dropped his hand, " that doesn't help".  
  
Hermoine stayed deep in thought, " you'll have to catch me first" she silently repeated, her face suddenly gleamed, " you'll have to catch me first!" she eagerly caught Harry's attention. " Draco, Draco took Ella!".  
  
" How do you know?" while Draco Malfoy was an easy suspect, he did not want to automatically want to jump to that conclusion. But he wanted to find someone.  
  
Hermoine's exhilaration grew, " whenever you play a match against Slytherin, Draco always says ' you'll never catch me', well now he's saying that we have too". She saw the slight hint of doubt in Harry's eyes. " Dobby sent us the Howler, why else would he do it if he was not once the slave to the Malfoy family?".  
  
There was no answer. " Oh my god" Harry muttered, " but how does this help us find where he is?".  
  
  
  
%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermoine adjusted the left arm guard to Harry's arm, securing the strap. No matter the match, he had never been dressed in the uniform so fast, like it never happened.  
  
" You don't have to do this" she told him, " if we go to someone for help, it will be safer".  
  
" If we go to someone else, he'll kill her. Last time we wanted help, all the better things happened because of something we did.  
  
She still tried to find some sort of loophole, " but none of that could get you killed".  
  
Harry held her hand, " every time I go out there, every match I play, there's a chance I could die, there was a chance I couldn't have woken up the day I fell. It's more serious this time, we know Ella is safe, and that he has her. If this is the way he wants us to get her back, so be it. If it isn't done now, it may not be the first time we loose her". She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as he could be. " If anything bad happens, get out of here as fast as you can".  
  
Hermoine left a gently peck on his cheek before backing away, " please be careful".  
  
" I'll be back when I have Ella".  
  
She watched him leave out onto the court. Still remembering the courageous words, desperately believing them.  
  
  
  
Another Author's Note: Like I said, this one and the next one will be a little short only because I get bored easily and wanted to change the title. But I should have Chapter 11 up today. There's only two chapters left! 


	11. The Match

~ Home for the Summer~  
  
Summary: Harry has to enter the hardest tournament of his life, against his archenemy. Not only has he never done so before, but he's playing for the life of his daughter.  
  
A/N: When " spell fencing" is mentioned, it's my way of saying (because I'm not sure what it's really called) of that club Professor Snape did when the students in The Chamber of Secrets for their defense against the monster. In case some people still have no idea what I'm talking about, when Draco and Harry were using their wands against each other and Draco made that snake appear. That, and any spells in this chapter, don't exist, I made them all up from very random things.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven- The Match  
  
Malfoy waited for Harry at the center of the Quidditch field, also in uniform with something he called pride. The same evil snarl, it was almost like it never left his face from the time he was born. Harry, on the other hand, had never had such a stare, cold as the night air around them. Though it did hide his dear from Draco very well, he could not ignore it himself. It was a strange feeling, he had never known it before, then again, his child had never been kidnapped before. Harry fiercely grinded his hand against the neck of his broomstick, wanting it to be Malfoy's throat.  
  
" I'm surprised you came, Potter" he spat out the name, his tongue moving like a snakes.  
  
" Why's that?" Harry feared every moment.  
  
Draco began small steps around Harry's perimeter, " thought maybe you'd be a little to scared" their faces were inches away from the other.  
  
" You have my daughter, no fear will ever come between that and my wanting her back" he always had Malfoy in an eye's corner, in case.  
  
Draco returned to where he was once standing, laughing more or less to himself, " how brave. There's only one thing you can do to get what you want. And that's lose" Harry motioned for more of an explanation, " we've known each other for quiet awhile, Potter".  
  
" Four years, Malfoy" Harry mocked him with the same sensible wording.  
  
He flared an eyebrow (that's rather famous for Draco Malfoy), " you've been able to beat me at two things, and only two. Quidditch" they both knew that had been recognizable for a long time, " and spell fencing" that however, never made an appearance since the chamber was opened, and one or two disagreements. Harry's jaw dropped, less than an inch to avoid being noticed, " this is a combination of both, if I didn't say so myself. If you win, you win. If you lose, it won't be long until your daughter joins your parents".  
  
That very comment made Harry's blood boil under his skin. Harry, then Draco removed their wands under their robes, straddling their brooms, kicking off from the ground, they kept an equal distance. Without any warning, something Malfoy never used, he commanded a rare spell professors forbid from the students. Harry dipped downward, it slid across him, he nearly lost his balance.  
  
" Face it Potter, you'll never beat me, ever".  
  
" I've done it before, why not again?".  
  
Draco swerved around him, " because you know that loosing will become much more than a match, it will be a life".  
  
Harry twirled around, " even more to hurt you" he clutched the wand, " asamodlelmin!". The flash hit him dead on, causing him to be spun around. Unfortunately, he did not let go.  
  
But, his left arm had been burned, " you're going to pay for that!".  
  
Malfoy curved, slamming his broom into Harry's. The wand slipped from his hand a fell far to the snow. They both went in a whirlpool to where it had fallen. Hermoine saw it as well, unaware that her attempt to retrieve it could become her death trap.  
  
" Hermoine, get down!" Harry screamed, right after her fingertip touched the rim. She threw herself to the ground, Draco missed, flying inches above her back. Hermoine knew it was him, so she raised her arm, allowing Harry to snatch the stick from her hand.  
  
Harry rejoined him back in the air. There was a few intense moments of deadly glares and motionless broomsticks. He had picked the wrong time to get a better hold on the end of his wand, it coincided with the next spell to be thrown at him.  
  
" Acasanndren!".  
  
Had he been paying full attention, Harry still wouldn't have been able to find someway to block himself on time. The force was too strong to even try a fight against. It threw him halfway across the Quidditch field, throwing him into one of the audience stands used by the professors during the matches. Hermoine saw. He hit the backboard, then went crashing to he benches, falling through one. The extreme pain ran through his body and mind, no matter what he did, he couldn't move, he really thought he had lost, once and for all.  
  
A simple cry, he was able to hear, biting his lip to stop the wincing and he could hear better. The light noises were coming from the same cubicle he was in. " Ella" his voice struggled. Suffering, he turned himself onto his stomach, using what little strength was left in his body, in his hands, to pull himself on the wooden boards. Pushing aside a broken bench piece, the eyes that matched his, wrapped in an old, ratted blanket. She smiled when seeing him, unaware of the events that may have killed both of them.  
  
" Thank god" he said to himself, gently stroking her little chin.  
  
He knew the second Draco landed in the tower, it'd be hard not too. Though Harry remained still. " You don't know when to give up Harry, do you".  
  
Draco had never called him by his first name. " I guess not".  
  
" Too bad, this all could have been less painful" for a moment, Harry Potter knew he was done for, that these were the last moments of his life. Maybe Ella's would be spared if there was anything remotely close to a spark of good doing in Draco Malfoy's heart. Resting his head on the dirty floor, he noticed the baby's arm reaching out to something. For the past few weeks, she had just learned that she had control of her arms, since then, she's been reaching for everything in sight. But this time, it was something different.  
  
The board.  
  
The board that had been protecting her moments ago. It was almost like Ella was telling Harry something, maybe she was.  
  
In one swift move without any thought, Harry grabbed the board, flipping onto his back, just on time to block Draco's wand. While he reacted, Harry jumped to his feet, a rather painful motion. He took another swing at Draco's temple, successfully hitting him. Malfoy groaned, forgetting about the want, and concentrating on getting the board away from his opponent. During their attempts, Draco and Harry forced themselves and the other in the same direction, over the balcony. And together, they fell from the stand to the cold snow below. 


	12. From Dreams to Reality

~ Home for the Summer~  
  
  
  
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy fell from the audience tower. What happened to them? What happened to Ella?  
  
  
  
A/N: This is the final chapter. While I am sad, I have another Harry Potter story in the making. Look for the first chapter soon!! I'd like to thank every single person who reviewed this story, it really meant a lot. Also, thank you to OrioCookie for the whole spell fencing and dueling thing; it's too late to change it now but I greatly appreciate it.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve- From Dreams to Reality  
  
  
  
Hermoine witnessed the fall of the two boys from the tower. When they hit the ground, she already took off running back to Hogwarts. Ron and Hagrid came back with her, along with Dumbledore and McGonagall. Madame Pomfrey, who had been their savior for the night, rescued baby Ella and had her safe in the hospital wing before she grew far ill. As for the fallers, they were a different story. No one moved their bodies from the positions in which they landed, no one even went near them until Pomfrey arrived.  
  
Ron stayed very close to Hermoine, whom was on the near break of tears, not knowing who was alright, if anyone was. Madame approached them after carefully examining them. Not that she ever had a cheerful expression, defiantly not now.  
  
" I am sorry to report that mister Malfoy broke his neck, most likely once he hit the ground". There was no reaction, they knew what he did and now he got what he deserved. It was almost like a celebration.  
  
Hagrid dared through the stricken silence, " and Harry?".  
  
She sighed, looking at Hermoine, " I'm sorry, it does not look too good for him either".  
  
" He's dead?" Hermoine struggled through the words that could shatter her heart in an instant.  
  
" No. His breathing is very weak, he may have broken several severe bones that may have caused fatal damage. I don't believe he may last much longer, possibly two or three minutes".  
  
Hermoine felt awful, like all the things Madam Pomfrey had just told was happening to her. Like her insides were being torn apart bit by bit and her life was slowly slipping away. He had survived such a fall not two months ago, why couldn't he survive this time?  
  
" Hermoine, why don't you go and, say your goodbyes" she knew it really effected Hagrid to say that to her, or at all.  
  
She left Ron, stumbling through the snow to get to the base of the tower. Kneeling next to his limp, almost lifeless body, she saw that the rising and falling of his chest, was hardly able to see. Gently, she brushed away part of his hair from his forehead, revealing his scar.  
  
" You saved Ella's life" she told him, in case he didn't know. " It's not fair that now you have to go". She took a deep, but weak, breath, " I was going to tell you this earlier, but the chance never came, and I don't think it's going to come again. I love you, it's easier done than said. I loved you long before that night with the diary, and it only seemed to be greater once Ella came along. You probably can't hear me, but hopefully someday, you'll know".  
  
  
  
Hermoine left. She could no longer bare being that close to him, when he was so far away. All she wanted was to get away from the Quidditch as fast as possible, and never go back there. The idea of returning to Hogwarts made her feel sick. Every inch of the school already reminded her of him, the things they did, or what not. When arriving back at the dorm room, she wouldn't go to bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress, any movement didn't seem worth it. She watched Ella sleeping, peacefully, it hurt her to know that her daughter would never grow to know her father. Their relationship was broken, because of a teenage demon.  
  
Hours after the incident, Hermoine let the exhaustion over take her, there was not enough will power to keep fighting to desire to sleep.  
  
While in a motionless slumber, she felt the air around her slip into the dream world she knew too well. Standing in the dark hallway, all alone, for a moment, the silence got to her and there was no clue for why she was there. A faint whisper in the background trickled her eardrum just barely. Turning in the most rapid movement, Hermoine caught the slight glimpse of a shadow, and yet, awoke before discovering what, or who, it was.  
  
She shot up in bed, panting. The dream, it felt so strange, so real. A cold chill up her spine indicated, that maybe she was right. Her mind, and the bare remainders of the dream controlled the physical movements outside the dormitory. Stopping in the hallway, the only sound was her breathing, the only sight was what little was lit from the candles down the aisle. Hermoine's mind had gone blank, and she no longer wanted to think of her actions. Her mind was too powerful, even to herself, and now she only wanted go by what her heart told her.  
  
Her heart was telling her to run, to nowhere specific at the time, just to run. She kept running, faster with each step, and yet, not knowing where she may end up. Somehow, her mind came back in control when she neared the hospital wing. Hermoine stopped herself instantly at the main doors. She knew. She knew that's where the bodies were, where Draco and Harry were, until further arrangements were made.  
  
Why? She thought to herself. Why was she there? She couldn't stand the fact that just on the other side of those doors was the lifeless body of the boy she was deeply in love with. Even knowing that he was no longer alive, she still had the same feelings.  
  
Forcing every muscle in her body, Hermoine began to walk away, back to her dorm. Maybe other sleepless nights would lead to such a dream to arise hopes that would fail only minutes later. It wasn't fair, nothing about the day had been fair. One simple move, if Harry, or even Malfoy, swiped in the other direction, they wouldn't have fallen. Who knew what would have become of that, but at least there would have been more of a chance.  
  
  
  
" Hermoine". Her name, she knew that specific tone, and exactly how it was said.  
  
" Harry" she whispered, recognizing the voice before hers. Perhaps a aftershock from her premonition. Perhaps, not.  
  
" Hermoine" the voice was more clear, the name was closer.  
  
" Harry!" she was facing him in a heartbeat. Standing as tall as he was in the doorway, his injured figure stumbling every so often. He was alive, Harry Potter was alive.  
  
Plunging into his arms, Harry clamped his arms around her tightly.  
  
" How is this possible? They said you were dead!" Hermoine screamed in tears.  
  
  
  
Harry managed a voice through her embrace. " I think I was for awhile, Draco got the better of the fall" he waited, " I heard what you said, I heard everything".  
  
" I still mean it, I always have, and I always will".  
  
  
  
" I love you Hermoine" he said, feeling at complete ease once the words left his lips. After all this time, he finally said them. " I love you more than life itself" she backed away from his hold, but he couldn't stop himself. " For as long as I can remember, and when you told me that.......you were going to have a baby, our baby, I didn't know what more there could be. Maybe we are young, and that some people believe that we're not ready for love, but we've been through so much". Hermoine gently brushed a tear from behind his broken glasses. " And, I love you".  
  
Before another rambled word could be said, Hermoine leaned forward and kissed him, not just a peck, but the kind of kiss you'd give to someone after confessing your love. From the night with the diary, to a near death experience.  
  
Ron came bursting from the hallway, wondering where Hermoine had run off too. He saw that his two best friends, one in which he thought was dead, were tongue tied and caught up in each other arms.  
  
  
  
" Okay, found her" he panted, leaving them for privacy.  
  
  
  
~ THE END~  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes, the ending is corny. But I really wanted to finish it, and I knew I wouldn't be too popular for killing Harry, especially when he had a baby daughter. The story is done, but my goal is to hit 40 reviews at least for the final chapter, please help! Keep checking for my next story (within the next day or less) called " In Harm's Way". THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS! 


	13. Epilogue

~ Home for the Summer~  
  
Epilogue  
  
A/N: I didn't lie, this isn't a chapter. It's a, well, you saw the title. Thank you for Coolone for the idea, I've never done one before. Seeing as the questions only came from Coolone, I'll just go with the flow.  
  
  
  
Hermoine, and Harry, did continue going to Hogwarts, and graduated with academic achievements.  
  
  
  
After graduation, neither ever left Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
~ That's all I really want to say. If you have anymore questions, let me know. I would say more, but I got a weird idea for a sequel. Let me know what you guys think of that idea~ 


	14. Prologue The Continuation

~ Home for the Summer~  
  
Prologue  
  
I'm going to keep the title Home for the Summer, because I hate changing titles in the middle of a story.  
  
You read the epilogue, hopefully, so you already know that Harry, Hermoine, and Ron graduated from Hogwarts the following year.  
  
Just a side note- Harry and Hermoine's daughter's name is Ella, not Elle, but it's a simple mistake. I named her after Ella Harris, the late Richard Harris eleven-year-old granddaughter. If it were not for her threat of never speaking to her grandfather again, he would have not accepted his role in Harry Potter.  
  
Anyways, with that said, here's what's going on in the start of the sequel.  
  
  
  
It's four years later, making the gang nineteen, and Ella is four. After graduation, they did not go back to the Muggle world.  
  
  
  
Professor Lupin retired after the seventh year, he opened a small shop in Diagon Alley selling random magical things to gain a great deal of wealth. Harry, is the new professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. He also is a referee for the newest Quidditch matches, still getting out the old Firebolt.  
  
Professor McGonagall resigned when accepting an offer to take a seat on the Ministry of Magic (hey, she deserves it). None other than Hermoine Granger took over at the professor for the Transfiguration classes, and head of the Gryffindor house.  
  
Sadly, in the second semester of the seventh year, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore passed away (it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Richard Harris did as well; it's strictly for the story). A note was found in his office, claiming there was one student in the school, and only one, that he would want to take his place. Ron Weasley is the new Headmaster at Hogwarts.  
  
If there is something I forgot, I'll probably mention it somewhere in the sequel. If I don't, let me know.  
  
  
  
And, one final note, for the relationship status of Hermoine and Harry. The night of their graduation party, Hermoine found an engagement midair when running back into the dorm room for something she immediately forgot about. They are not married just yet. 


	15. Two Professors, a Headmaster, and a Litt...

~ Home for the Summer~  
  
A/N: And yet, another special thank-you to LilFlyerGirl for all her extraordinary help. Flu Powder in the bedroom, right?  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen- Two Professors, a Headmaster, and a Little Girl  
  
  
  
  
  
The seventh floor corridor was emerged in silence. It was the birth of a new year. September second, that day easily remembered from the former students. Harry Potter being one himself. He had graduated from Hogwarts with honors and then realized that he never wanted to leave the place that truly was his home. Along with his best friend and fiancé, they didn't want to leave. With that, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was made their permanent home.  
  
  
  
The scattering class of first years went entirely quiet upon Harry's entrance. Twenty pairs of eyes watched him walk to the front of the classroom.  
  
" What?" he looked up from his bag on the desktop, completely innocent. Several students snickered, a girl in one of the front rows raised her hand. " Yes, Miss Daniels?".  
  
She lowered her hand, smiling, " forgive me professor, but, aren't you a little-young to be teaching?".  
  
Harry walked around the desk, leaning against the front, arms folded across his chest, focusing on young Olivia Daniels, " no, not necessarily. I've had more experience in Defense Against the Dark Arts than a good amount of wizards". Without knowing, he brushed part of his hair from his eyes, revealing a very good conversation piece.  
  
There was a roar of gasps from every student, except Olivia, she just lokst control of her jaw.  
  
" Good gods, you're Harry Potter!" one boy snapped. Harry could have sworn his students knew already.  
  
" Shut up Longbottom!".  
  
Harry followed the voices to a familiar looking resemblance in the back row. " Longbottom?".  
  
" Alistair Longbottom, sir" he seemed scared of the gaze he was under.  
  
" Neville's brother?". The boy nodded. " Oh this class is going to be fun" he muttered mostly to himself.  
  
Harry turned around to walk forward again, Olivia's arm was mid-air again. " Yes?".  
  
" Sir, or should I say Professor Potter" she had a spunky grin to his name, " by any chance are you going to teach us defense methods against you-know-who?" she hesitated on the name.  
  
They all stared, desperately waiting an answer.  
  
" Why would you need such a thing? The chances of you encountering he who should not be named" as a professor, he had to learn no to say the name like he was use too, " on Hogwarts grounds are slim to none".  
  
Olivia still seemed in hesitation, " what about outside of school? Like when we're at home".  
  
" Well, you're not suppose to use magic outside of the school" he himself had broken that rule several times, which is why he never enforced it as a concrete law, " but, the chances don't even exist. No student has encountered Lord you-know-who, ever".  
  
" You have" Alistair commented.  
  
Harry shrugged, " I wasn't a student at the time, heck, I wasn't even potty trained".  
  
The class burst into laughter.  
  
" The point is" he focused on the girl in the front row, " you're safe, you're at a big school with protective teachers, and a very well trained headmaster".  
  
Alistair, once again, interrupted Harry's assurance for Olivia. " Ron Weasley!" he cracked, " I've heard horror stories about that guy, can't believe he's our headmaster!".  
  
" Your brother has more ' horror stories' than the Forbidden Forest ever will" the students cooed, " Headmaster Weasley is the second best in the league after Dumbledore himself".  
  
Longbottom broke the serious tone Harry had. " Is it true he ate slugs as a prank to get out of an exam?".  
  
" No!" he snapped, shocking the students to think he was angry. Harry turned to get a book from his desk, looking over his shoulder with a blissful grin.  
  
" It was a spell that backfired".  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermoine dropped her boulder-weighted bag to the floor of their room. It hadn't gotten any lighter for being a teacher. She was beyond exhaustion. Harry had only been there for a minute or so before her.  
  
" First day rough?" he saw her expression.  
  
Hermoine walked like a zombie to the window where he was standing. " You have no idea" she collapsed into him" giving freedom of experimenting was a nightmare", he wrapped his arms around her, " two kids ended up in the hospital wing with tails".  
  
He couldn't help but laugh, " still up for going to the feast?".  
  
" Of course" she raised her head, " it's Ron's first welcoming feast as Headmaster, I wouldn't miss it".  
  
" In that case, I better go get the rugrat" he started towards the door.  
  
" The what?".  
  
He grinned right before leaving, " your daughter".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
During the days when Harry and Hermoine had classes, Hagrid was more than happy to look after the four-year-old. And she was just as ecstatic about her visits. Learning about fascinating creatures, older tales of when Hagrid was a boy (ignoring those that involved the Chamber of Secrets), and his specialty, stories of when her parents and godfather (which is Ron) were first students at Hogwarts. Those, she happened to use in the best ways possible.  
  
On her part that is.  
  
Hagrid slowly opened the door after Harry knocked. He motioned for Harry to be silent, then pointing across the cabin to the couch where the little girl was sleeping soundly under an old, wool blanket.  
  
" She hasn't had supper" Hagrid informed him of the day as he walked closer to his sleeping daughter, " went right to playing with Fang. Who knew that old brut had that kind of energy left in him. Both passed out within quarter of an hour" Harry saw the old, wrinkled dog asleep by the fire.  
  
" Thanks Hagrid" Harry said after lifting Ella, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
" No problem, no problem at all. How's the teaching going?".  
  
" Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day" he said before leaving the house.  
  
Surely Ella would want to go to the feast, despite an empty stomach, she gained every opportunity to do something with her father in Hogwarts. Over the years, Ella developed into an adorable toddler. She had Hermoine's hair, which was obvious, and still kept the heritage of her father's eyes, and facial expressions.  
  
Olivia Daniels was walking up to the castle just as he was, they were the only ones out there. Normally, students weren't outside past the hour of four.  
  
  
  
" Hello Olivia" he greeted smiling.  
  
She tried to get a closer look at Ella's face, " she looks rather young to be first year. What house is she in?".  
  
Harry laughed, " she's not a student, she's my daughter, she's too young to be a student yet".  
  
Olivia looked surprised, " you have a daughter?". He nodded. " I heard that you were engaged to Professor Granger".  
  
The idea that she knew random, somewhat personal, facts about him after her second day at the school, kind of worried. " You might want to hurry up, the feast is starting soon".  
  
  
  
By the time Hermoine met up with Harry at the entrance to the great hall, Ella was awake and ready for whatever it was they'd be doing. She never cared about details.  
  
Plates were still empty as the three walked to the front of the hall, to be seated next to Ron, just has he had ordered. Ron wore the same colored and fancy robes as Dumbledore did, same hat as well. He looked very serious, when those who knew him, knew better. The hall tables went silent, waiting for the usual announcement given at the beginning of each year before the feast.  
  
Ron stood swiftly, everyone watching him. He loudly cleared his throat.  
  
  
  
" Nothing to say, everyone start eating".  
  
Hermoine and Harry laughed, it was very well expected from someone like Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Alright, this is getting long and its going nowhere. It's a chapter that just has to be here, but has no meaning. Don't worry, I have a great plot in mind. So keep reviewing and stay tuned for less corny chapters. 


	16. Dumbledore's Wand

~ Home for the Summer~  
  
Summary: As headmaster, Ron is trusted with the most sacred artifact at Hogwarts. He knows exactly what to do with it.  
  
A/N: The corny chapters end here, I think.  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen- Dumbledore's Wand  
  
  
  
After the feast, it became a well-known fact that the first years, and the older students, were extremely fond of the new Headmaster. Though Albus Dumbledore would never be forgotten.  
  
  
  
" Harry!" Ron caught up with him after dinner, leaving the hall.  
  
" Hey, Headmaster Weasley" Harry joked, " so much for your first night, but I didn't quiet understand one part about your speech there".  
  
Ron raised his arms, " hey, the way I see it, the kids are starving, they want to eat, they don't want to listen to me. I'll get them at the last feast".  
  
" You make a wonderful Headmaster Ron" Hermoine said from standing next to Harry.  
  
" Thank you Herm" Ron lowered his voice, leaning closer to Harry, " can I talk to you for a second in my office?".  
  
Harry knew Ron meant something somewhat serious. " Sure" he turned back to Hermoine, " I'll see you two back at the room?".  
  
Hermoine knew when to stay out of the guys business. She smiled and left with Ella. Ron and Harry headed towards this Headmasters office.  
  
  
  
It hadn't changed, not one single detail since the last time Harry was there. Ron closed the door behind them.  
  
  
  
" So, what's up? I'm not fired am I?".  
  
Ron went pale, " why? What happened? Is there a reason that I have to fire you?".  
  
Harry reacted to the times Ron jumped, thinking he was doing something in the curriculum wrong. " Um, no, it was a joke. Just a joke. What did you need to talk to me about?".  
  
Ron walked up to his desk, Harry stayed a little further away. " Along with the note Dumbledore left, there was something else, something I was only suppose to see, no one else is to know about".  
  
  
  
" Then why did you just tell me?".  
  
" You're Harry Potter, I'm sure he'll understand, especially under the circumstances. I have no reason to have this in my possession, nor do I trust myself with it. I want to give it to you, for safekeeping, a major safety precaution on this entire school. What do you say?".  
  
Unlike is well lit face, Harry had no clue what to say, " it would really help if you told me what it is that I would be keeping".  
  
He was motioned to come closer to the desk. When standing at the other end, Ron pulled the long box from under the tabletop, gently placing it where it could be seen. Like it was a explosive device, Ron removed the top cover, revealing the wand. It was pure gold, encrusted with jewels, resting safely on the cotton bed.  
  
" Dumbledore's wand" Harry gasped.  
  
" One and only, it has more power than Voldie himself".  
  
Harry looked up at Ron, " Voldie?".  
  
" It sounds better than Vodermont, don't you think?".  
  
He shrugged, " you're the Headmaster. But, why do you want me to take the wand?".  
  
" I have horrible luck with wands, you know that. And this isn't just some stick from Diagon Ally, all the powers of Hogwarts is in this wand, and he left me in charge of it! Me! Of all people, me!".  
  
Harry agreed with the late Dumbledore, " if he left you with so much responsibility, then he must have had a good reason. He was a bright man, and he wouldn't make such a decision unless he was absolutely sure".  
  
Ron did seem scared of the power he now had, " please Harry. With new Malfoys running around and god knows who else, this thing is in grave danger, no one would know if you had it. You are the only person I trust, you and Hermoine that is, but she'd scowl at me for doing something like this".  
  
He couldn't help but agree. " Alright, if you're sure" Ron nodded in a rapid fashion, " okay, tell you what, I'll keep it under the window sill, that way if you ever need it, it'll always be there".  
  
" Okay" Ron nodded, his voice almost cracking again. To think puberty was over.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry stepped off the eagles spiral staircase minutes later, securing the wands box near his chest under his robes. He looked in one direction for a clear coast, but the other, he was not as lucky. None other than Olivia Daniels.  
  
" Olivia, what are you doing here? You should be in your common room by this time" Olivia had been sorted into the Gryffindor housing the previous day.  
  
She ignored his question from authority, " why were you at the headmasters office? You're not getting fired, are you?".  
  
He hadn't taken it into consideration that she came to the same conclusion as him (only his was a joke). " Of course not".  
  
" I saw the Headmaster walk here with you after the feast, I-I was worried that maybe you were in trouble".  
  
Harry smiled, " Headmaster Weasley and I have been friends for a long time now, I don't think he'd get me in trouble".  
  
Olivia sighed with relief, " that's good. There are stories of how the two of you behaved when you were students here. Like going into the forest, and the Chamber of Secrets, and.".  
  
" And all the other things you shouldn't do" he finished for her, knowing that the trials he faced as a student would be anything but a good influence on the new comers. At least the older students knew better.  
  
She seemed to have a concrete stare on him. " You weren't talking about Lord Voldemort with the Headmaster, were you?".  
  
" What?" never once, aside from Ron and Hermoine, had he heard another student even dare to say that name. " Olivia, what are you talking about? Why would we talk about something so terrifying and revolting?".  
  
Olivia shrugged, beginning to walk past him. " Things change" she said before leaving. She was not going in the direction of the common room.  
  
  
  
Hermoine was reading, sprawled across the bed reading when Harry returned to the room. Ella was asleep in the connecting room, and did not hear the door slam.  
  
But it caught Hermoine's attention, " what's wrong?" she closed the book, sitting up.  
  
" There is something seriously wrong with that Olivia Daniels girl" Harry stayed pressed against the door, like he was hiding.  
  
Hermoine had thought something went wrong with Ron, now that he was Headmaster, their problems would be more severe nowadays. " Problems? She's just a kid".  
  
" I've never heard any eleven-year-old talk like that, not even you when you were her age". She signaled for him to continue. " She was outside when I picked up Ella from Hagrid, the only student out there. She was walking down the hallway when I left Ron's office, and she asked if we were talking about Voldemort".  
  
" Were you?".  
  
Harry shook his head, " no. But she asked about him in class today, I thought students were terrified of that demon!".  
  
Hermoine shrugged, " we talked about him like he was any other guy, well, that's how we mentioned his name. Maybe she's just not afraid, we weren't".  
  
" She asked if I was going to get fired!" the way he expressed the comment made Hermoine giggle, he sounded like a little boy again.  
  
She left the mattress walking over to Harry, still positioned against the door. " She has a crush on you".  
  
Harry sarcastically laughed, " that's great, lets make fun of me now. I'm scared of a little girl, so you're going to make fun of me, that's just perfect".  
  
" I'm serious!" she snapped in a comical fashion, " I heard her whisper it to another girl in class this afternoon. She said you were a cute, and very young for a teacher, it's innocent talk".  
  
" We never had innocent talk at that age" he randomly commented.  
  
" We were different, very different. You have nothing to be afraid of, because you're all mine" she had that dark look in her eye that seemed to match perfectly with her smile.  
  
  
  
Lying in bed later into the night, Harry was the only one awake. No one had ever had certain feelings for him, aside from Hermoine and Ginny Weasley. But Ginny was his best friends sister, and he was engaged to Hermoine. He chose to not tell her that Olivia had asked about their engagement. He tried to not think of it any longer, she was right. It was only words from an innocent eleven-year-old girl.  
  
Taking his mind of that, Harry remembered the parcel that was still hidden under his robes. Without waking Hermoine, he removed the box, quietly placing it under the boards at the windowsill. Just as he had promised Ron, that it would always be there. 


	17. Obsession

~ Home for the Summer~  
  
A/N: The character Adrianna was named after my sister, and her love for Harry Potter. Except, in the story's she eight, she's six in real life.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen- Obsession  
  
  
  
  
  
Though Harry was no longer a student, certain traits of still being one were still lodged in his mind. For example, being late to class. It was the same thing (except now he was teaching the class) running down the empty corridor. When making a sharp turn around the corner, turns out it wasn't that empty. The child he ran into, a girl, dropped all her books and papers.  
  
" I am so sorry!" he extended his apologizes while helping her gather the items that fell.  
  
" It's alright, I shouldn't be this late".  
  
Harry recognized the same brown eyes and dirty blonde hair in a heartbeat. " Olivia?". The young girl resembled the student in this class, but seemed a bit smaller.  
  
She moved here eyes away from his, " Adrianna".  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry, you look very much like...".  
  
Adrianna rejected his apology this time, " little sister, I'm just her little sister" she grabbed the book he was holding and took off again.  
  
  
  
It was ten minutes into class, really fifteen if the delay was added, when Olivia, the real Olivia, came into class.  
  
She swiftly sat down, " sorry Professor, I got lost".  
  
" It's expected" he looked at her, remembering what Hermoine said the night before, and tried to ignore it. " I met your sister".  
  
Olivia arranged the papers on her desk, " worthless brat, shouldn't be here" she muttered.  
  
" Oh come on guys" he addressed the class, " siblings can be one of the best gifts in life" Harry wouldn't know, but his two best friends acted as a sister and brother. " How many here have brothers and sisters?". Many hands went up.  
  
" How many don't?" a boy in the back row and himself raised their hands. " Even if they aren't relatives, someone very close to you. A certain, bond, with you and another person can have more power than you think, even as children. You'd be surprised what can happen".  
  
The students were absorbing what he said. Except, Olivia.  
  
" You're only saying that because you're an only child" she remarked, " you didn't have the option, your parents died before you two".  
  
  
  
Harry took a deep breath, " yes, they did, but that's not always the case".  
  
" They were murdered".  
  
No student, besides the ones who were in class with him, ever knew that. The professors kept the fact as personal as possible.  
  
A Sharp pain dame to his forehead, the scar. He gently touched it. Suddenly, he remembered being thirteen, it was only six years ago. When he heard his mothers voice, her dying screams. Trying to protect her baby son, before she was...murdered.  
  
" That has nothing to do with the lesson" he silently spoke, she was the only one that was not shocked beyond belief.  
  
Olivia looked down at her papers, " why won't you talk about it?" she sounded as though she had discussed the topic with him before.  
  
He kept his eyes on her, while she pretended to be writing. Everyone else was waiting for an answer.  
  
" It's a sensitive subject".  
  
  
  
  
  
After class, Harry found himself climbing the spiral staircase next to the eagle. Ron was making paper airplanes from parchment sheets. One crash- landed next to Harry when he walked in.  
  
" There's nothing to do!" the new Headmaster claimed.  
  
" Then maybe you can help me" Harry walked though the room to Ron's desk, " I need to see Olivia Daniel's school profile".  
  
" That would be illegal of Hogwarts laws" he sounded well rehearsed, " sorry".  
  
Harry knew he had to be playing with his mind, " so change the law".  
  
" How?".  
  
" You're the Headmaster!".  
  
Ron smirked, sitting forward, " I know" he laughed, " I just wanted to hear you say that". Harry rolled his eyes. Ron picked up his wand, the one from when he was a student.  
  
" First year, Olivia Daniels" he tapped the tip onto his desk. An entire written profile appeared on the desktop. " What would you like to know?".  
  
Harry began to pace in front of the desk, " um, where does she live?".  
  
" London".  
  
" Is she Muggle-born?".  
  
Ron gazed downward, " nope, her parents went to school here, sister does too".  
  
" Adrianna".  
  
" Yeah, how'd you know?".  
  
Harry stopped pacing, " ran into her, literally".  
  
Ron smirked, " ain't she a cutie?".  
  
" How is she a first year if she's younger?".  
  
He tried to hide the guilt creeping across his face, " she had the puppy dog eyes".  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, he knew the look. After all, he was the father of a four-year-old.  
  
" She's eight. And I know they cannot come until they're eleven, but, she'd different. She started using magic when she was younger than the rest, so I let her into early admission" he sounded as though he was on trial, " but anyway, enough about how I could get fired by the Ministry of Magic. Why do you want to know about these girls?".  
  
  
  
Harry sighed, " it's Olivia. Hermione said she has a crush on me, but, she's really weird. Even outside of class".  
  
" How so?".  
  
" Everywhere I go, she's there, except earlier when it was the sister who looks so much like her" Ron nodded in agreement, " but she knows so much. She knows I'm an only child, she knows my parents were murdered, not killed, murdered. And she knows about Voldermort, not Voldie like you got me saying, Voldermort. She says the name".  
  
Ron sat there, completely still, compared to Harry's rampage. " So, she's like Ginny?".  
  
" Not in the slightest bit!".  
  
He shrugged, " she's just a kid".  
  
" An extremely freaky kid!" Harry snapped, unaware of the names he was using to describe her.  
  
Ron paused, thinking to himself, but only for a minute at the mist. " Okay, I have an idea".  
  
" Can you put your wand down first? It's kind of scary".  
  
Ron did as asked. " Remember how I told you about the reward for good behavior concept I was working on? Where one student from one of the houses who has been good all week gets to eat dinner with the teachers?". (meaning, every month, one student from each house would have been chosen)  
  
Harry nodded, " yeah".  
  
" Well, what if tonight, even though it hasn't started yet. I made it Olivia for the Gryffindor house?".  
  
" No offense, but Olivia Daniels is not the best behaved in Gryffindor (Hermione told him the same thing). But her sister...".  
  
Ron raised a hand, like Dumbledore did, " Adrianna was sorted into Ravenclaw. That's the point, it's not really the reward. If Olivia sat between the two of us...".  
  
Harry jumped to conclusions, " she won't do anything in front of the Headmaster!".  
  
" But I'm the cool Headmaster!" he grinned. Harry had no choice but to agree. " If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take my mid- morning nap".  
  
Like he said, there was nothing to do.  
  
Harry remained where he was after left the room through a door in the back of his office.  
  
  
  
" Suspicious as you've always been" the familiar voice from the Sorting Hat spoke from the top of the book shelves, taking on it's life form.  
  
Harry glared at it, " tell me something. You've always sorted members of the same family into the same house. Why not the Daniel's sisters?".  
  
The hat moaned, " children can take on qualities from either parent, making them different people" it sounded like his earlier speech in class, " you, however, are identical to your father".  
  
" What's so different about Olivia and Adrianna?".  
  
" Adrianna is more like her father, Olivia, her mother. I remember sorting both her parents. Her mother went into Ravenclaw, but her father, I had no choice but to place in Slytherin".  
  
He nearly choked, " Slytherin? Why?".  
  
  
  
The hat looked as though he was giving some sort of stern expression at Harry, but it was always hard to tell.  
  
" I'm not the Question Hat. Some things you'll just have to find out on your own".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Thanks again guys for all the reviews!~ 


	18. Someone Believe Me

~ Home for the Summer  
  
A/N: Just a warning, that really has no reason. This chapter will contain the word ' @$$'  
  
Chapter Eighteen- Someone Believe Me  
  
  
  
The night Ron had planned to invite Olivia to the faculty table in order to monitor her behavior, she was not in the hall. Adrianna wasn't either, neither turned up for dinner. On such a random night.  
  
" We'll just try again tomorrow night" Ron told Harry while the students and other staff members filed out after dinner.  
  
Hermione looked at them, " try what?".  
  
" That Daniels girl has the hots for Harry and it's making him paranoid". Harry nudged his arm.  
  
She giggled, " Harry, she's eleven, it's an innocent crush, like the one Ron use to have on Lavender".  
  
" Say what?" Ron's voice cracked at a very high pitch that echoed off the walls.  
  
Harry ignored the comment, " It's not a crush, and it's certainly not innocent, it's something else".  
  
" An obsession?" Hermione suggested.  
  
" No!" or maybe. He felt alone, his best friend and fiancé didn't believe his suspicion. The only thing remotely close was a hat.  
  
  
  
" Where are you going?" Ron asked after Henry jumped over the table and started down the empty aisles between the hall tables.  
  
" To find Olivia".  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ella watched him leave the hall without another word, and very determined.  
  
" Want to go watch him get his ass kicked by a kid?" Ron casually asked.  
  
Hermione lifted Ella into her arms, " no need to make it worse by watching".  
  
  
  
A storm threatening night made visibility in the corridor more difficult than most nights. Lanterns flickered the dim light. Harry was still quiet a ways from the Gryffindor common room, when, there was a scraping sound behind him. He stopped, turning his neck on an angel. There it was again, louder this time.  
  
" Hermione?". It sounded like footsteps.  
  
He moved backwards where he already came. " Ron?".  
  
Still no answer.  
  
  
  
Hermione sat on the cushion by the windowsill, her daughter in her lap. A children's book of Witchcraft fairytales open in front of them.  
  
She heard a moan, a painful moan, just outside the door.  
  
Hermione shifted Ella off, leaving her with the book. She stood close to the door, her hand on the knob. Another moan, like someone was suffering. Hermione flung the door open in one swift move, wand in hand.  
  
The only person there, was Harry, lying in the doorway.  
  
" Hi Sweetie" he grumbled, in obvious pain, and a little dazed.  
  
" Harry! Oh my god!" she nearly screamed.  
  
Dragging him inside, slamming the door behind them, she gently sat him down in the light, able to see his injuries. His shirt was torn from the sleeve and down, a trail of blood following on the skin. The bruises on the knuckles of his hands matched the deep blue coloring on his jaw line. There was a deep cut under his left eye, yet, he didn't notice.  
  
" It doesn't hurt" he commented.  
  
" What the hell happened to you?" Hermione helped him to sit, thinking maybe he really did get his ass kicked.  
  
Harry removed his glasses which had a cracked lens, " I don't know, I couldn't see who it was, I just kept getting thrown against the wall. Like some kind of force".  
  
She disappeared into the bathroom. Ella, who had been watching since her mother dragged her father inside, took the long jump from the sill to the floor, walking over to Harry. Wrapping her little hands around his arm.  
  
" You have boo boo's?".  
  
Hermione came back with a damp washcloth and a brown bottle of iodine. " Just a few" he answered.  
  
" Do you have an idea, who did this? Certainly it couldn't have been Olivia".  
  
Ella sat herself on his leg. " I sure hope so. I saw some what of a figure, it was not a litter girl".  
  
Hermione turned the open bottle over the cloth. " Watch Ella, it doesn't hurt". She placed it against the wound under his eye.  
  
It stung, and Harry winced sharply, but saw those emerald eyes watching him. She had scraped her knees every other day, and had been terrified of the iodine.  
  
Hermione took one of Ella's hands from Harry's arm to the washcloth, " hold that for me sweetie".  
  
Harry watched her stand and head for the door, though did not say anything. As her hand reached for the doorknob, he snatched the want she had dropped earlier. With one word, it was no longer possible for her to open the door.  
  
" Why did you do that?" she objected, " we have to tell Ron about this".  
  
" If absolutely necessary, I can tell him tomorrow".  
  
Hermione tried to door again, " what about the students? I'm in charge of the Gryffindors, I have to make sure they're alright".  
  
Harry stood, bringing Ella with him, " no one gets past the Fat Lady, you know that" with the exception of Sirius Black a few years ago, but it was different circumstances.  
  
She gave up, went back towards them, " someone dangerous is in the school".  
  
" And going out there alone at night is not going to help" he said, " I'll go put her to bed" Harry patted Ella's back.  
  
But as soon as he said that, Ella screamed, throwing her clutch around Harry's neck, " no! I don't want you to get hurt".  
  
Hermione watched his stunned reaction. " It's okay, no one's going to get hurt" he softly told her.  
  
" Yes they are" Ella cried, burying her face in Harry's shoulder, " they're going to hurt you daddy!".  
  
Knowing it was not her usual attempt to get out of bedtime, Hermione stood next to him in less that three steps. " Who are you talking about, honey?".  
  
" The bad guy is gone, he won't hurt anyone" Harry said, though not knowing that his attacker could have possibly been female.  
  
" No he's not" Ella replied through her tears.  
  
She remained crying for several minutes until crying herself to sleep. Still with a strong hold, Harry laid down on the bed with her on top of him.  
  
  
  
" What do you think she meant?" Harry whispered, Ella still asleep on his chest.  
  
Hermione was laying next to them, " I think she was scared because you were hurt, and she's afraid it may happen again".  
  
But Harry couldn't ignore how confident his daughter sounded that night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione was not to next to him when Harry awoke in the morning, but he knew she always left earlier on Wednesdays. He talked with Ella about the event the night before, she seemed to be calm about it. Maybe it was a cover-up he couldn't see through.  
  
  
  
At least that morning, Harry had a decent amount of time to get to his first class after leaving Ella with Hagrid, they were thrilled to see each other, and he was relieved that when she was acting more like herself.  
  
  
  
" Feeling better?" Ron joined him from the lawn as Harry made his way back into the school.  
  
" Hermione told you" he guessed.  
  
Ron nodded, " I can't believe something like that happened, I hate to ask, but any ideas on what to do?".  
  
Harry shrugged, " ignore it?".  
  
" That is a resolution I would turn to, but not when my best friend gets hurt, that's when it gets personal. Well, semi-personal, I guess you're involved too".  
  
  
  
" Thank you Ron".  
  
" Well, if something happens to you, I don't know what I'd do. I would have to start thinking for myself" Ron claimed.  
  
Harry laughed, " you'd have Hermione".  
  
Ron shrugged, " anyways, I have top security in every hallway. Trolls, paintings, even Sir Cadagean".  
  
Harry shuttered, " are you sure that's a good idea?".  
  
Ron glared at him, " it was either him, or Demontors, I trust there is no more to be said".  
  
Harry nodded. There was no possibility of him agreeing more, that's for sure.  
  
  
  
  
  
There were no students in the classroom when Harry arrived, there was still another seven-and-a-half minutes until class began (he was very precise when it came to that). But the room was no empty. Hermione was there, her back facing him.  
  
" Isn't this enough surprise" he smiled.  
  
She turned around, now facing him. Her bloodshot eyes blended with her tear stained cheeks and extreme expression of anger and hate. He was stunned by the sight.  
  
" What's wrong?" he dared to ask.  
  
Hermione's lip was trembling, she couldn't find the words to express her thoughts. " Is this your idea of a joke?" her voice crackled by the emotions.  
  
Harry didn't understand, " what idea?".  
  
Swiftly, she walked away from his desk, closer to him. " Look, I didn't want to get pregnant when I was fifteen, but it happened".  
  
Blast from the past. " I know that, we went through this four- years-ago".  
  
" So this engagement is nothing more than a fraud to you?".  
  
" What? Of course not, I would never do that to you!".  
  
She couldn't bare looking at him, " I had really great news for you, and I was on my way here to tell you" tears dwelled in her eyes, Harry watched her very closely, " and instead I find this".  
  
Throwing a crumbled piece of parchment that had been enclosed in her hand, Hermione brushed past him, out of the classroom. Harry wanted to go after her, but knew how Hermione was when she was mad. If he was going to talk with her, he would have to know what had her like this in the first place.  
  
Harry straightened the paper, smoothing out some of the wrinkles. He didn't recognize the handwriting, he didn't recognize the words. Yes this note, was addressed to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry,  
  
This relationship would continue better if you just told Hermione the truth. We wouldn't have to keep anything a secret, and we wouldn't have to hide our true feelings. Maybe you don't have to tell her, she doesn't have to know. She doesn't deserve to know. All that matters, is that you're only mine, and she can live in her own little fantasy world for all we care.  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Abigail  
  
  
  
  
  
He couldn't believe the words in front of his eyes, in which he had never seen before. It was fake, the entire note was unreal. But he was the only one who really knew that. As for Hermione, she thought the love of her life was having an affair with Abigail Roslyn, the Charms professor.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ This doesn't have too much to do with the plot, but it's going to help. Let me know what you think, and beware, for later chapters.~ 


	19. Trapped

~ Home for the Summer~  
  
  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Trapped  
  
  
  
He had to wait until the students arrived before anything could be done. Though professors weren't suppose to let their personal issues interfere with teaching classes, this went beyond the rules.  
  
Harry had assigned silent studying, then ran from the room with the parchment piece still in hand. Expecting to find Hermione, but instead, he found Ron first.  
  
Hermione made it far from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Soon enough, the emotions overtook her actions, and she collapsed to the floor, supporting herself against the wall. She didn't want to believe that note, still, she felt deceived and betrayed, by the last person she'd ever think would do that, to anyone. Her tears echoed the hallway along with the light sound of her engagement ring hitting the stone floor. At the same time, Hermione didn't know. She didn't know that there was no affair, and Harry was always faithful to her. She didn't know the note was a scam, never written by an Charms professor. Someone, just wanted to cause a conflict.  
  
  
  
" That is crossing the line, that is" Ron roughly exclaimed after what Harry had to tell him, and reading the note, " that's not even Abigail's handwriting".  
  
" I guessed that much" Harry muttered.  
  
Ron crumpled the note in his hands, with a sharp expression of anger and revenge, " get Miss Daniels from your class. I'm sending Pig to her parents immediately, he should be back by the time you two arrive".  
  
As much as Harry did not think Olivia would have gone this far, he didn't care. " Ron, I have to find Hermione, right way".  
  
" I know how you feel, well not really, but she's probably really pissed at the moment. You need to prove that this is fake".  
  
" It is fake!".  
  
Ron sighed, " I know, and maybe Hermione believes you as well, but, she many not. Olivia may never you alone".  
  
Those words, six words, and his mind seemed to come into place. " I see what you're saying, I'm going to get that girl".  
  
But when he went back to the classroom, her chair was empty. She was no longer there, but had been class began.  
  
" Where's Olivia?".  
  
" Lavatory" Alistair Longbottom answered, " been there for awhile".  
  
Over the years, Harry no longer considered restriction from the girls lavatory. Since the polyjuice potion and the Chamber of Secrets, it didn't matter.  
  
Each cubicle door was closed, Harry walked down the aisle, checking under every one. Finally, he found two penny loafers.  
  
" Olivia?" he wasn't too willing to be polite with her. But, there was a chance maybe it was no her on the other side of that door.  
  
A sharp, startled gasp indicated that it most defiantly was.  
  
He kicked his foot against the door. The lock snapped and the wood hit the cubicle wall. Olivia was watching in pure shock, parchment sheets and quill in her possession.  
  
" You have to come with me".  
  
Olivia sat calmly in the large chair before Ron's desk. She looked innocent, but Ron was not the kind of Headmaster whom scared the guilty students.  
  
" I didn't do anything!" she claimed with a harsh tone when Ron mentioned a certain message Hermione received that day. " I did not write that note!".  
  
Harry stood next to the Headmaster's desk, letting him act upon his duty at Hogwarts.  
  
" Alright, let's forget about the letter for right now. Do you have an excuse for the other things? Things you've been saying to Har- Professor Potter?".  
  
Olivia eyed Harry, " what things?".  
  
Ron also looked over at him, " well, for one thing, about his personal life.".  
  
" Professor Granger is my Transfiguration teacher" she interrupted eagerly, " I saw her ring and someone else in the class had asked about it".  
  
" What about he should not be named?".  
  
She simply shrugged, " it's not a big deal".  
  
It was very odd. Every student was horrified, let alone.  
  
" Are you afraid to talk about your father?" Olivia had asked Harry, making it look like he was the victim for a moment, rather than herself.  
  
  
  
" No" he whispered. She had the look of satisfaction. " Olivia, all I wanted to know is how you found out about those things and why you repeated them?" he had asked her calmly and rationally.  
  
She became very silent, mentally struggling with words that would make sense. And protect her. But she didn't want to start spinning the web of lies.  
  
Harry tried to sort out every peculiar detail about Olivia Daniels since the first day. Just as the thought about asking if he was going to get..  
  
" My sister".  
  
" Adrianna?" even Harry was surprised to hear the name.  
  
Ron mocked an eyebrow, " what about her?".  
  
" She's madly in love" Olivia looked at Harry, " with him".  
  
Harry's expression fell.  
  
As well as Ron's, " it doesn't make any sense, she's hardly seen him!" he let out the one comment, " okay, if Adrianna is to blame, why are you the one to act?".  
  
Tears threatened the girls eyes, " I can't tell you!" she screamed, " I can't!".  
  
Before either Ron or Harry could try and calm her, another voice entered the room. It was very faint, almost like a muffled call. A call for help, it couldn't have been more than two syllables.  
  
While the guys looked high at the ceiling above the room, Olivia remained still, like she already knew what was happening.  
  
" Does the school happened to be haunted and you just didn't tell anyone?".  
  
" Not by a ghost that we can't see" Ron answered. " Maybe one of them is stuck in the air vents again".  
  
Harry watched him over to the wall near a bookcase, " stuck? How can they get stuck, they're ghosts".  
  
" True, but some of them aren't that bright" he pulled on a very small lever.  
  
" HELP!" a voice shrilled so loud, the three of them covered their ears immediately. " Help me, please somebody!".  
  
Ron gazed in the direction of where he knew the vents were, " bloody hell, that's Hermione!".  
  
Harry had figured that out before Ron, he jumped up on the desk. " Hermione? What's wrong? Where are you?".  
  
" In the wall!".  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged glances.  
  
" Okay, why are you in the wall?" Ron asked.  
  
" I don't know! I'm trapped!".  
  
The boys exchanged glances. Leaving Olivia alone, they bolted into the corridor, taking opposite directions. Ron went left, the same direction Hermione had gone earlier, but he didn't know. Yet.  
  
Without warning, he fell to the floor. His shoe had slipped on something small and round. When sitting up, Ron recognized the item as Hermione's engagement ring.  
  
" Bloody hell" he muttered, " Harry!" he called, " HARRY! HARRY JAMES POTTER!".  
  
Harry came running up behind him, out of breath, " what?". Ron held up the ring between his two fingers. " Oh my god" he panted.  
  
Ron stared at the stonewall to his left, " I think this is the wall she was talking about"  
  
" I think so too". Harry grabbed his wand, pointing it at the stone. " Openius". Nothing happened. " Uh oh".  
  
" Wait a second" Ron beamed, " do you still have Dumbledore's wand?".  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, sarcastically responding, " no Ron, I sold it on the Black Magic Market". He watched Ron's face turn horrified, " of course I have it".  
  
He shook it off, " that will do the trick!".  
  
Harry dissaparated before Ron's eyes, appearing in the room, directly in front of the windowsill where the loose board was. He struggled with it for a moment, shaking hands were not helping. As soon as the board had been removed, Harry reached for the box.  
  
But it was no longer there. 


	20. The Tunnel

~ Home for the Summer~  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty- The Tunnel  
  
Harry ran back to where he had left Ron, who didn't seem to have moved a step since he left.  
  
" You know you can get back the same way you left" he said.  
  
Harry leaned over onto his knees, breathless, " the wand, is gone".  
  
" So is Olivia".  
  
They continued staring at the wall, like it had some unique characteristic, when really it looked the same as anything else in the corridor. To their unfortunate luck, it wasn't.  
  
" It's all starting to make sense" Harry said, breathing normally, " except, how do we get through?".  
  
Ron nodded, " the whole point of stone is that we don't go through".  
  
Harry kept examining every brick in detail, " there has to be a way".  
  
" Maybe, if we killed ourselves, then we'd be ghost, and could fly through".  
  
He gave him a look saying it was never going to happen, " why don't we leave that to the last resort?".  
  
Ron shrugged, trying to think of a new, and unique, plan. He never failed at that. " The whole point of it is that we don't go through!" he repeated, with much more meaning this time.  
  
Harry snarled at him, signaling for him to make some sort of sense, even if it was Ron.  
  
But instead of saying anything. Ron strolled across the corridor, with Harry watching. " Thanks to Dobby and platform nine and three- quarters". That got his eyes to bulge.  
  
Ron went rampaging towards the wall, like it was the way to the Hogwarts Express. Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to see a repeat before their second year. There was no sound, no thud, no Ron wincing in pain. He wasn't even there when Harry looked.  
  
" R-Ron?" he gaped.  
  
" Bloody hell" Ron's voice boomed in an echo, " I think I found a way in. If I made it through, you will. Mind you, it's rather dark".  
  
Harry took a running start, same way Ron did, though hit dead on, the impact knocking him backwards.  
  
" It's not working!". What if he wasn't able to get through? How come Ron was and he wasn't? Panic rushed through his mind.  
  
" Oh, my bad, I was standing in the way" Ron said, discouraging Harry, " try again".  
  
Keeping his eyes tightly shut as he ran, he felt no obstacle in his path. Pure darkness coated around him after opening his eyes. He had made it through.  
  
" Ron?".  
  
" Right here" the voice was not far.  
  
" Which way do we go?" Harry asked.  
  
He could hear Ron walk being him, " I don't know, I didn't know this passage existed" he stopped, then screaming, " Hermione!".  
  
Harry jerked away.  
  
" Ron, it was a faint scream, very faint, coming from the..  
  
" Left!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
While in that direction, the darkness began to fade with each step, a deep glow was forming. Tiny lanterns, those smaller than the ones in the regular corridors, led down another tunnel at the end of the one they had run into.  
  
" I don't think we should do this" Ron's voice went into it's scared and panicking pitch, " maybe we should go get the Headmaster".  
  
Harry gave Ron a simple stare.  
  
" Oh right, I really have to start getting use to that".  
  
The tunnel was taken with great caution, causing them to bend in the narrow space.  
  
" See, the only person that is meant to fit in here is a little person, maybe a little girl!" Ron accused. Harry didn't respond. " Hey, what's that?".  
  
Not fifteen feet ahead, white light streaked from the crack under a closed door. They approached it at a faster speed.  
  
  
  
" Should we go in?" Ron asked, hoping Harry would say no.  
  
But he knew better. " It ends here".  
  
Ron grabbed his shoulder just as he had his hand on the door's rusted handle. Behind them, on the left, almost drilled through the cement, was a hole, about the size of a half dollar coin. Leading into the Headmasters office.  
  
" That must be how they know I had the wand", without really knowing who ' they' was.  
  
Harry placed his hand back where it was. Successfully opening it without any interruptions.  
  
The open areas resembled the Chamber of Secrets quiet frankly, but few precise details indicated that it was not possible. It was smaller, no larger than one of the classrooms. Slowly, Ron and Harry walked inside, the door slamming itself shut with a loud crack. Looking around, the last thing Harry saw was, Hermione.  
  
" Hermione" they both went running, Harry was ahead. She was curled p in the far corner, with her head resting on her knees, looking up when hearing her name.  
  
" No!" she warned sharply, " don't!".  
  
An extreme shot of mind-bending pain bolted to the right side of Harry's forehead (that's where it is in the movies). His scar. The pain was so intense, that he dropped the floor, his fingers over that area.  
  
Ron noticed when he was only a step in front. " That's never good" he said, coming to his side. Hermione didn't move, she seemed strangely distance from him.  
  
A snapping sound took all three attentions to the other side of the chamber, another door. It had been opened, two figures had walked in, but the door did not close like it had done for Harry and Ron. They walked into the lighted area.  
  
Olivia and Adrianna.  
  
" They can't be Lord Voldie" Ron said, " they're kids. He's here I know he is, why else is your scar hurting?".  
  
  
  
" We are not Lord Voldermort" Olivia said sharply. It did sound odd, someone as grown as Ron using a name you'd expect form a child, and someone as young as Olivia using the full, horrid name.  
  
" No, we're not" Adrianna added, standing next, though shorter, than her sister.  
  
Footsteps emerged behind the two girls, and they were soon enough joined. 


	21. Daddy Voldemort

~ Home for the Summer~  
  
A/N: Though she never comes onto this site, I am really sorry for the upcoming chapters, Adrianna.  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Daddy Voldemort  
  
  
  
  
  
The hooded figure stood next to Olivia, casting a shadow over its face. Sharp shocks of extreme pain rang through the lighting bolt on Harry's forehead.  
  
Olivia pulled a wand from her robes. " Emendo!" she called, pointing it towards Harry. There was a thin, gold line, and the pain subsided.  
  
Harry stood, helping Hermione as well.  
  
The figure raised it's arms to the rims of the hood, sliding cloth over head. While the three were expecting a gruesome demon, they were surprised at the sight of a middle aged man that you would see in any ordinary day, except for the scar slashed diagonally (A/N: I just noticed that the word ' diagonally' is really ' diagon' and 'ally' put together) across his face.  
  
" Hello Harry" his low voice growled.  
  
Harry twitched, " hello Voldemort" he hadn't said the name in a long time. Especially to the person himself.  
  
Ron eyed the girls, " hey, why not come over here?" trying to get them out of the danger next to them.  
  
Olivia stepped over, holding the mans hand, " no". Adrianna remained still and silent.  
  
Harry bent down, " come on sweetie, you'll be safer".  
  
" We want to stay with our father" Olivia replied.  
  
" Oh..my...god" Ron gasped, " good thing you guys didn't like my idea about that parents weekend".  
  
Hermione panicked, " wait, so Olivia and Adrianna are..your daughters?".  
  
" Yes" Voldemort replied, " even those in the Dark Magic consider having a family".  
  
" It's pitch black where you are" Ron muttered.  
  
Voldemort ignored him, " no need to worry, Harry, Ella is fine, still with the games keeper. This is not another repeat of Draco Malfoy".  
  
" You've been watching us this entire time?" Harry gaped.  
  
He nodded, " there is no one who can get better acquainted with their teachers, then the students. None better than my own children, I knew everything from what you named your first born to where you hid Dumbledore's wand".  
  
Adrianna quivered, staring at Harry with big blue eyes, " I'm sorry, it was me the entire time, I did it all" thinking everything was to be blamed on her.  
  
Harry quickly smiled at her, then shrugged at her father, " why now? It's been four years, and now you want to make another appearance. Why?".  
  
Voldemort took a stroll from his daughters, " you were a powerful child Harry, still are" he would be one to know, " a result from you mother and father".  
  
" How would I know?" the answer was well known, " I can't remember them, it's almost like I never had the chance to love my own parents". Though Harry wondered about the Daniel's girls mother, or whatever their names really happened to be.  
  
" What do his parents have to do with this?" Ron asked impatiently.  
  
" The power in you" Voldemort began, " was to be passed from you and divided among your first two off springs. Together, with their father, with any desire they could defeat every trait in Dark Magic".  
  
Harry had an annoyed expression (not noticing Hermione biting her lip), " Ella's four, she's my only child, more so, I would never do anything that dangerous with her".  
  
" You're only child?" he raised an eyebrow, expressing the word 'only'. He looked at Hermione like they were sharing a secret.  
  
In a way, they were. " That's the news I wanted to tell you" Hermione sighed, " I'm pregnant".  
  
" What?" Harry's expression fell, his eyes widened.  
  
Hermione's cheeks twitched, " I was looking for the right time to tell you".  
  
" Herm, we talked about other places, but this defiantly qualifies as an exception" Ron muttered.  
  
Harry forgot about Lord Voldemort, as difficult as it could me, " you knew? You're my best friend, you're suppose to tell me these things!".  
  
" I asked him not to!".  
  
" My best friend, and Lord Voldemort finds out about these things before I do" Harry claimed.  
  
Ron pointed at the horrible excuse for a man before him, " hey, at least I didn't tell Voldie".  
  
" What is this? ' Don't tell Harry What's Going on Day'?" he sarcastically asked.  
  
" More like ' Don't tell Harry What's Going on Month'" Hermione answered.  
  
Voldemort loudly cleared his throat in hopes to gain their attention.  
  
" Oh yeah, him" Harry commented, sounding like it was a situation dealt with day by day.  
  
" I have only returned for that reason, I cannot take the risk of being destroyed".  
  
Ron laughed, " that just shows how weak you are, Harry stripped you of all your powers before he was able to talk. What makes you think you can kill us now?".  
  
" Ron, you stupid, stupid moron" Hermione muttered, shaking her head.  
  
Voldemort reached into the pocket of his long cloak, removing the gold wand, encrusted with sparking jewels.  
  
" Oh right that" Ron said, " forgot about that".  
  
Olivia snarled, " it has more power than Voldemort himself, you said it yourself, Headmaster".  
  
" No" he snarled in return, " I said Voldie, not Voldemort, you stupid girls".  
  
One wave of the wand, and Ron flew in a rush into the wall behind them, falling to the ground unconscious.  
  
" Thinking about doing that myself" Hermione muttered.  
  
  
  
Harry cornered Hermione between himself and the wall, away from Voldemort's path with the wand. For once, he didn't know what to do. His own wand would be completely useless, even as a distraction. The most dangerous wizard in history was standing there, ready to kill him. This time, he may actually succeed.  
  
" I've been waiting eighteen years, eighteen long years".  
  
Hermione took hold of Harry's hand from behind his back, giving it a little squeeze. The wand was lifted only an inch into the air, when.  
  
" Ella, no!".  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Cliffhangers. What do you think is going to happen? 


	22. Just Like Dad

~ Home for the Summer~  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Just Like Dad  
  
  
  
" Ella, no!".  
  
The young girl had appeared between her parents and Lord Voldemort. She didn't look scared, but determined to be there.  
  
" Did you know she could Apparate?" Hermione gasped.  
  
Harry shook his head. He was about to grab her, but the wand was pointed at him.  
  
" Stay where you are" he demanded.  
  
In a line stood Harry, Ella, and Voldemort. Ella's back was to her father, she was concentrating on the demon in front of her. They moved clockwise, the counter clockwise. Harry was ready to jump at any given moment.  
  
" I may not be good with children" Voldemort grinned in Harry's direction, " but with such a weapon, it should make a difference". Harry knew he meant the want, and he knew he most likely wasn't bluffing. " After all, I have the wand".  
  
Ella's voice nearly startled, not as much as what she was about to say. " So do I" her voice still slurred.  
  
Hermione went into shock after hearing her daughter's words. Harry eyed the back of her head. " Ella, this is no time for games".  
  
Ella turned around, with a somewhat serious glare, " no daddy, I really do" she revealed a gold strip, identical to the one Voldemort was holding. He knew it was impossible for there to be two.  
  
Voldemort made it look as though he only cared about the girl. " Tremendous!" he caught Harry off guard, and it was to late to fight the force that threw him against the wall. Holding him tightly against the brick, Hermione looked as though she also couldn't move. There was only Ella and Voldemort at the center of the dungeon. Olivia and Adrianna were hidden in the shadows at the other side.  
  
The poor girls. Here she is, four-years-old, facing the wizard worlds most feared sorcerer. She had the same one, though there was only suppose to be one, she had another. The wand was an extreme power.  
  
Suddenly, Ella panicked, and let the gold fall to the floor. Now, she was unarmed, and in great danger. Harry couldn't as much as try to move, only watch.  
  
" Ella, get back!" Hermione screamed.  
  
But she didn't move, frozen in fear.  
  
Adrianna emerged from the shadows where she hid. Her father didn't notice her cautious sprinting across the dungeon. Olivia had tried to stop her, but her sister was too quick. She stood in front of Harry against the wall, checking over her shoulder before taking her wand.  
  
" Remento" she whispered.  
  
The invisible hold released Harry and fell from the elevation he was at. The same second he ran to his daughter so fast, it was a blur.  
  
Harry didn't hear what Voldemort said as he tackled Ella. Grabbing the want, he held it as high as he could from his difficult position laying on the ground.  
  
There was a cruse, the single destructive curse even compared to the death curse Mad Eye Moody once taught. Harry hesitated even Hogwarts graduates being told. Anyone with open eyes at the time the curse is said, is guaranteed a replacement of some kind. It had no guarantee of working, there was no record of anyone trying it. Maybe it was a myth, thus Harry would be taking a shot in the dark.  
  
" Paragon darkon!" Harry yelled.  
  
The flash hit automatically. Harry clasped his hand over Ella's eyes, tightly shutting his own. Hermione did the same, reaching Adrianna on time. Ron had the luck of still being unconscious.  
  
Just like that, it was over.  
  
" Harry" Hermione was kneeling next to him, he could feel her hand on his shoulder.  
  
He slowly sat up, still holding Ella, both their hairstyles wind swept (not like Harry's ever looked any better). At least they were unharmed. Ron was still there, out cold, besides that, they were the only ones. Adrianna was standing being Hermione.  
  
Voldemort and his evil bound daughter were gone, and that's all they knew.  
  
" Think he'll come back?" Hermione asked, looking to where he was only a minute ago.  
  
" Nah" Harry joked, " once you've been beaten twice by a kid under the age of five, you're too embarrassed to make another comeback".  
  
She laughed, " I hope you're right" she muttered. Noticing Ella, she hadn't moved, still holding on to Harry. Hermione swept her hair. " It's alright sweetie, he's gone". Hermione gasped, getting Harry's attention.  
  
Ella lifted her head, looking up at her father. Harry gaped as Hermione began to laugh.  
  
The fresh wound imprinted on the right side of Ella's forehead resembled that, of a lighting bolt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: The next chapter will explain how Ella got the wand, and the background Adrianna came from. 


	23. The Hidden Life of Adrianna Daniels

~ Home for the Summer~  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: The Hidden Life of Adrianna Daniels  
  
  
  
The gateway of entrance to the secret tunnel and the dungeon still had access for getting back to the parts of Hogwarts that they knew. It had been an unforgettable day, but there were lists of them since year one.  
  
Ron remained in the hospital wing until the spell was to wear off, another forty-eight hours according to Madame Promfrey.  
  
  
  
" Harry" Adrianna asked on the way back to their bedroom. She had fallen behind when the others stopped. She had been through so much that day alone, and Harry knew she didn't deserve one second of it. She was still shocked up about it, " um, would it be alright if I, talked to you alone, just for a moment".  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione, " sure" he handed Ella to Hermione, and they continued walking. Harry went back to Adrianna. " I'm all yours" he sat on the ground.  
  
Adrianna kneeled in front of him, taking a deep breath, " I want to apologize for what happened".  
  
It wasn't her fault, she had no part. She was eight, she couldn't have done anything remotely close to this with a single hand.  
  
" I don't blame you at all".  
  
She looked away, " are you going to send me to Azkaban?".  
  
" Of course not, they don't send kids to Azkaban prison, not those who didn't do anything".  
  
" I helped my father get into Hogwarts".  
  
Harry sighed, " your father is very powerful, he would have found a way, with or without your help".  
  
Tears dwelled the little girls brown eyes, " it was me, everything that happened was my wrong doing, telling Olivia all those things about you, and writing that letter, and taking Dumbledore's wand".  
  
Harry still wanted to know how Ella had a decoy of the wand, " you were under a bad influence".  
  
" I hate my father!" she yelled. He rested a hand on top of hers, letting her continue, " we've been hiding in many different places since before I was born, I could never have friends, and I wasn't too fond of Olivia".  
  
" What about your mother?".  
  
Adrianna's lip trembled, " he killed her" she whispered, " years ago, in front of me, like he did with you. She wanted to leave, with my sister and I, even when he refused, she tried to get away".  
  
Harry felt as though he knew the girl like he knew himself, like they were going through the same things in life. Just at different times, her being a few years behind.  
  
Though, he doesn't remember actually seeing his parents being murdered, she does. " I'm so sorry Adrianna" he leaned forward to embrace her. Her cries became harder on his shoulder.  
  
" I only got into Hogwarts so early, because Headmaster Weasley thought I was cute".  
  
He let out a small laugh, " you did nothing wrong, but, you saved a lot of lives today. You should be very proud of yourself".  
  
Adrianna pulled back, staring at the lights reflection on Harry's glasses, ignoring the gratitude she should have had. " Are they going to come back?".  
  
In the past, Harry's encounters ended with Voldemort's destruction rather than him (A/N: Haven't finished Book 4 yet, don't know for sure). For reasons unknown at the time, he always came back. But the curse Harry had use, it had the chance of being unreliable.  
  
" I don't want him to" she added.  
  
He knew better than to lie, she had been exposed to enough horror as it was. " I don't know, but, in the event that he does, he won't find you. You can stay with me until we find a safe place. Somewhere where Lord Voldemort" she didn't like him being referred to as her father, " cannot find you".  
  
Adrianna shrugged, " you just don't know with him".  
  
  
  
Adrianna fell fast asleep next to Ella in her bedroom. Harry tucked the sheets around Ella, the first time he saw her face to face with her since earlier. It was odd adjusting to the scar.  
  
" You scared me earlier, but I am so happy that you're alright".  
  
She smiled, " it was nothing".  
  
Harry broke out laughing, " well, you did a very brave thing".  
  
" You always do brave things, and without a pretty wand".  
  
The thought made Harry's nose twitch, " that's right" he muttered, " Ella, how did you get the wand?".  
  
Ella reached under the comforter, clutching her hand when bringing it out again. Resting on her palm, was a tiny gold hourglass threaded through a gold chain. He recognized the object as the same device Hermione used to be in two places at once when they were in third year. Ella used it to go back and retrieve the wand after Voldemort did.  
  
" Where did you get this?" he asked, knowing Hermione gave it back at the end of the third term.  
  
" Uncle Dumbledore left it on my nightstand".  
  
  
  
" How did our four-year-old daughter manage to get such a wand without knowing?" Hermione automatically demanded to know upon Harry's entrance into their room.  
  
He smiled, collapsing on the other side of the bed, explaining what he was told, he added, " she must have your intelligence".  
  
  
  
Hermione grinned, slouching down to his level, resting her head on his shoulder. " They asleep?".  
  
" Like babies, speaking of which" he placed a hand on her lower stomach.  
  
  
  
She hadn't stopped smirking, " Lord Voldemort tells no lies".  
  
  
  
Harry sat up, " in that case, there's something we need to fix".  
  
Hermione scooted to the edge when Harry got off. He searched under the board by the window and came back, gently pulling her to stand. " I have to do this right". He got down on one knee, she thought her heart had stopped.  
  
" Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" he presented the ring, a new one.  
  
She stuck the tip if her tongue between her teeth like a little girl, " I haven't had a change in heart".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Just so you all know, this isn't the end. Thank you for the reviews, please keep it up! 


	24. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
  
  
Damn this! I'm currently experiencing writers block for this story, and only this story. I am cursed and I need your help!! Any ideas, from anyone, about anyway to continue the story, please, leave your idea in a review. You will receive full credit.  
  
  
  
Thank you,  
  
Moe 


	25. A Summer Day in the Muggle World

Home for the Summer  
  
A/N- Ha! A cure for writers block, for the time being.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five: A Summer Day in the Muggle World  
  
  
  
Exhaustion. Hermione laid sound asleep under the sheets on the mattress, Harry was asleep near her feet. Both hadn't slept in the past day. Harry was unconscious during the birth of his first child, but this time, he was wide awake and didn't even want to think of half the things Hermione went through. Let alone himself.  
  
Ron saw them, both in needed sleep from the door way of the open hospital room. Taking each step slowly and quietly as he could to avoid waking Hermione, Harry on the other hand. " Harry, Harry wake up" whispering was not an advantage when wanting to wake someone. But the second he touched his shoulder.  
  
" Please don't kill me!" he shot straight up in the chair, screaming.  
  
Ron hissed, grabbing him by the underarms with a hand secured over his mouth, he dragged him from the room. Checking that Hermione had not waken before stepping into the hallway.  
  
" Thank God it was just a dream" Harry breathed when Ron released him.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, " what was it?".  
  
" They were trying to kill me, chasing me down a dark alley with very sharp windows".  
  
Ron snickered. He knew Harry was referring to his children, his two daughters, and the fear he still had about raising them. " Ella is one thing, but I don't think the other one has the ability to kill, seeing as she was born an hour ago and she's working on opening and closing her eyes, but in time. By the way, does she have a name yet?".  
  
" Hailey" he responded, " now I'm really outnumbered".  
  
" For you, it's a good thing. I don't think I can handle a daughter, not if she's anything like Lavender".  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, " then why did you marry her?".  
  
" That's a different story".  
  
He smirked, " you'll make a great father, don't worry".  
  
" If so, I learned from the best. Anyways, the train leaves in a half hour, I really should get going. Besides, this Muggle world is really starting to scare me".  
  
" Not as much as you scare them".  
  
  
  
  
  
After Ron left, Harry had no desire to sleep, and his wife as still asleep. Though he was still beyond exhaustion. In the elevator, going down to the cafeteria for some coffee or anything with caffeine, he had his head resting on the wall near the buttons. The doors opened and he stepped off. By the time he realized that he wasn't where he wanted to go, the doors had closed again. He was somewhere between the maternity ward on the sixth floor, and the cafeteria on the first floor.  
  
" Do you have the C.A.T scan sheets back from the Potter patient?" he heard a nurses voice before calling for the elevator again. It stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
" No, she's still in the X-ray room, they should be here within the hour" another voice answered.  
  
He had the chance to leave the floor he was on, but he didn't. Hermione had changed her last name when they got married a few months before, he was the only person, female that is, who could have been a patient there. But, she didn't have any C.A.T scans or X-rays. Harry ran to the reception desk where he had over heard the conversation.  
  
" Excuse me, I'm looking for a patient with the last name Potter?" he asked the women engaged in paperwork sitting behind the desk.  
  
She looked at him, " are you family?".  
  
With the same name, he could pass for family if he had to, " yes".  
  
" Room three twenty-one" she concentrated on what she was doing before, acting as though she was waiting to give away the room number.  
  
Taking a guess which way the room was, he curiously walked down the hall. Room three seventeen, room three nineteen, room three twenty- one. There was the chance that someone in the world that was now so strange and distant to him did have the same last name, but it was an urge in his brain. Possibly, it didn't mean anything, just a coincidence. The door was opened, and the bed was empty, but he was expecting that. There was a shelf nailed to the wall next to the doorway, like there was for every other room. A folder. Looking down both ways to make sure he was not being watched, Harry lifted the folder to read the patients name on the tab.  
  
' Potter, Lily' 


	26. The Patient in Room Three TwentyOne

Home for the Summer  
  
A/N- One of these days I will attach myself to LilFlyergirl, just for life's sake  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six: The Patient in Room Three Twenty-One  
  
  
  
Standing at the window outside the newborn nursery, Harry watched Hailey in her bassinet. She blended in with the others, but not to him. That's why she was special, she was asleep, wrapped tightly in a blanket, not even slightly annoyed with the screams around her.  
  
" There you are" Hermione appeared at his side in her robe, looking a little refreshed.  
  
He smiled, " I didn't want to wake you"  
  
Her eyes followed his, wrapping her arms around his waist. " What's wrong?". It could have been the little touch of their fingertips, but she could always sense what had his undivided attention. And he knew that hiding it was impossible.  
  
" There's a patient here" he said calmly, still gazing at the baby.  
  
" Muggle hospitals aren't much different from what we're use to, they do have patients" she hadn't heard the rest.  
  
" Her name is Lily Potter".  
  
Hermione stepped back, staring. " You're kidding?". Harry shook his head, never looking away. " Is she-did you see her?".  
  
" No, she was having some tests done, I only saw her medical record".  
  
Hermione's reaction had gone opposite to his, " you should go back".  
  
" No".  
  
" Why not?".  
  
Harry paused, " it's a coincidence, the name".  
  
Hermione didn't mean to be furious, " you don't know that for sure".  
  
" Yes I do" he finally looked at her, " because my mom is dead, and the woman downstairs isn't".  
  
Hermione stopped, " okay, but, how do you know?".  
  
Harry kept watching Hermione, " how do I know what?".  
  
She greatly hesitated. He had been so strong over the years with all the things that happened and went wrong, but he had a weakness. Unfortunately, even strangers in the Wizard World knew that Harry's parents were murdered. The fact that his mother could have survived that one night, but died to save her infant son, it really got to him. " How do you know she really died?".  
  
The color in his eyes darkened, Hermione knew she hit a sore spot, and felt about it. " What do you mean?" he whispered, Harry had gotten use to her premonitions and predictions, but not like this.  
  
" You were a baby, what if-?" Hermione stopped when she saw tears dwelling his eyes. " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up, I'm so sorry".  
  
Harry smiled, " it's okay".  
  
No matter what he said, she knew his mind was racing.  
  
  
  
  
  
He fell asleep before her later that night. She laid awake next to him, her brain was working over time. Here she was, just having another baby, but thinking about another mother. Harry's mother. At least, maybe it was Harry's mother, that woman on the third floor, he didn't know, and she didn't know. Lily Potter was said to have been murdered over eighteen years ago. It was said that Lord Voldemort murdered her when she refused to hand over a baby Harry. Hermione knew that there was no proof, no witnesses, except for Voldemort himself but that wasn't to be considered. The point was, his mother could still be alive, and not far away. Maybe the name was a coincidence, maybe not, Harry would regret never finding out before they left the hospital, and went back to Hogwarts in another two months. She would too, and he obviously was not going to go back. He didn't wake as she left the room.  
  
  
  
Instead of asking for where Lily Potter's room was, Hermione wandered the main hall on the third floor, finding room three twenty-one as Harry had told her before. Soon enough, she found it, but this time, the bed was no vacant. There was a women, long red hair in corkscrew curls with a kind face. That was all she could tell from the small overhead light near her bed where she was reading.  
  
Hermione walked slowly into the room. " Lily Potter?" she asked when only three steps in.  
  
The women looked up, revealing her eyes. They same mixture of light blue and aqua, like Harry and Ella had. She smiled, " yes?".  
  
She was expecting the woman to respond to the name, but didn't know what to say next. " Um, you don't know me, but my name is Hermione, Hermione Granger". Even though she took Harry's last name, it was easier this way, so there wouldn't be any unnecessary conflicts with a name that may not mean anything.  
  
The women kept smiling, " I know who you are Hermione".  
  
Hermione was stunned beyond belief, but hid it. " You do? H-how can you?".  
  
" You're married to my son".  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- Ha! Another cliffhanger. 


	27. The Truth After All These Years

Home for the Summer  
  
A/N- 27 is my lucky number, and this is my first chapter 27. Coincidentally, this one is really important. Harry is going to see his mom for the first time in his entire life.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Truth After All These Years  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry stirred awake. He hadn't had a dream, something in his brain signaled for him to wake. The space next to him in the small hospital bed was empty. There were only three places she could be.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Your son?" Hermione gasped.  
  
The women, grin still in tact, closed her book and placed it on the bedside table. " I only had one".  
  
Tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks, " you are Lily Potter".  
  
She nodded, " yes, believe me, I was very shocked myself when I saw you and Harry here, I guess I just got cold feet".  
  
Hermione paused, " y-you knew we were here?".  
  
Lily continued nodding, " walked right past him when he was in the nursery. Though it'd be awkward had I gone in there when he was with his daughter".  
  
" Why are you here?" she obviously wasn't just visiting.  
  
" Only a little car incident dear, I'm being released in the morning".  
  
" Do you want to-see him?" Hermione ventured, but promised herself that if Lily were to refuse, she wouldn't mention this conversation to Harry.  
  
But she didn't, " I'd kick myself forever were I to say no. I haven't seen him since he was so little".  
  
Hermione softly smiled, " I'll go wake him" she still thought he was asleep in their room, not in the process of looking for her.  
  
" No need dear" she had a very loving, motherly voice, " I've waited eighteen years, I can wait a few more hours ' til he wakes. If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to use the little girls room". Lily helped herself out of bed to the small bathroom not six feet from her bed.  
  
" Hermione!" she recognized the voice behind her only two minutes after the door was closed.  
  
" Harry" she said after turning around to face him. Out of the three possible places, here was second since she wasn't at the nursery, but before he checked the cafeteria. She desperately tried to find an excuse, without giving anything away.  
  
Then she heard the click of a door. Hermione watched Harry look beyond her, and suddenly he went pale. He still had the photo album, he knew the face, the woman behind his wife was his mother. Harry nearly lost his balance against the wall, but Hermione grabbed his arm.  
  
" I'll leave you two be" she brushed past him into the hallway, praying for the best.  
  
" Hello Harry" Lily's smile was so warm and reassuring.  
  
Harry barely blinked, " h-hi". It was very odd, and so much different for him. Lily knew that her son was alive, while he thought she had been murdered long ago, when here she was, standing there, living.  
  
Lily took a step closer, reaching out to caress his wrist, " it's alright, you don't have to be afraid".  
  
He gave a quick smile, " it's just, weird".  
  
" I know, I never thought I'd see you again".  
  
" I've never seen you" only in photographs.  
  
Lily embraced her son. What felt like yesterday, he fit perfectly in her arms, now she hardly reached his shoulder in height. As for Harry, this was the first time he physically touched his mother. The women that carried and gave birth to him. But, she could no longer be the person that gave up her life. Though somehow, she saved him before he could know. Like he had been living a lie which he had mistaken for the truth.  
  
" What happened?" he whispered. The question was simple enough.  
  
The answer, on the other hand, " you're old enough to know". She led him to sit on the side of the bed. Lily took a deep breath. " This could be very confusing. The night, when you were little, I didn't die, obviously. Lord Voldemort spared our lives, only ours".  
  
" Dad died" he didn't know if he was asking or stating.  
  
" James died" she responded, " and we were separated".  
  
Harry gazed at her, " why?".  
  
Lily looked directly into his eyes, " it was for our safety. After pleading for survival, Voldemort refused to let us be together. He left you in the rubble that was once our home, but promised that you'd be alright, which you were. Then he forced me into hiding, living the life of a regular Muggle. He told me to forget I ever had a child, it's impossible, you should know that" Harry nodded, Lily continued, " I always knew where you were, even though you thought I was dead. I felt better when you went to Hogwarts, not because you wouldn't be with Aunt Petunia and her horrible excuse for a family, but because that's where you belonged".  
  
" Wasn't it safe to come see me when I was at school?" he pleaded, sounding like he wanted her to do so at that moment.  
  
She shook her head, " I wanted to go, the week you arrived. Voldemort threatened to kill you, but not be so there would be suffering. I couldn't, especially when he was there as well. For Christmas, I sent you the cloak, and then the Firebolt, but it looked as though Sirius sent them for precautions. I'll never forget when he wrote me saying I was a grandmother".  
  
Harry smirked, " thought you would be mad if I knew" after all, Hermione's parents disowned her for that when she was fifteen.  
  
" You're a smart boy Harry. I knew you loved her and you could succeed in parenthood, despite age. Isn't that why you and Hermione had another baby?".  
  
Harry though of how both his daughters had not been planned, though never regretted a single moment since the day Ella was born. With the exceptions from the interferences by Lord Voldemort and Draco Malfoy.  
  
" I know what you mean".  
  
Lily placed her chilled hand on his warm cheek, getting his full attention towards her. " You've become a brillant, kind, and handsome young man Harry".  
  
By the touch on his cheek, Harry knew there was something missing. Something Lily was hiding from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- Hopefully, this cleared up some confusion. I've written some foreshadowing hints in this chapter (and maybe future ones, I don't know because they haven't been written). In this chapter, watch carefully when Lily explains things to Harry. 


	28. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
The chapters beyond Chapter Twenty-One have been deleted. I realized that the plot was getting stupid and not going anywhere. Further more, I have a new idea in mind, and I'll pick it up from there as soon as I can. For the record of the story, Lily Potter is still alive, and everything she told Harry is there, and that's where I left off. Thank you.  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Moe 


	29. Chain Reaction

Home for the Summer  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: Chain Reaction  
  
  
  
  
  
Before Hailey's birthday, Harry, Hermione, and Ella were staying in a beach house off the England coast. Lily didn't want to be an 'interferance' in her sons life, especially when he was on vacation. Before leaving with the newborn, Harry discovered his mum's plan to wanted the streets in search for a decent motel. He didn't want to ask where she was before her accident, or what she had been up to, but he wasn't going to let her be alone like that. He signed her release forms before she could object  
  
" Sorry Lil- um, mum, I guess I'm taking care of you now" he said as the four prepared to leave (Ella was still with Ron and Lavender). He still had to get use to the ' mum' thing.  
  
Lily giggled, " to think I'd say that about you". While Harry was still becoming adjusted, Lily knew her son all along.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was obvious they had left in quiet the hurry a few days ago when returning to the house (it was two in the morning when Hermione started screaming for Harry who was in the basement and nearly killed himself running upstairs).  
  
Hermione left as soon as they walked in the door, using the excuse of retrieving Ella to leave Lily and Harry alone.  
  
  
  
" Would this be alright?" he showed her to the guest room.  
  
Lily smirked, " it's fine".  
  
Harry placed her suitcase behind the door, " can I get you anything?".  
  
She shook her head, he turned to leave her settling in, but was stopped. " Harry, I understand this may be strange, someone you hardly know staying with you".  
  
He shrugged, " you're my mother, there's nothing strange about that" ignoring a few details, " we just have a lot of catching up to do".  
  
" I never wanted it to be like this" her words were not very stable, " the only thing I wanted was to see you grow up, not re ad about it. If I knew that was you in the ally, I wouldn't have taunted you".  
  
" What ally?".  
  
A tear rolled down her pale cheek, " Knockturn Ally, I was there visiting you Uncle Daniel (A/N: pretend he's James's brother), I didn't know it was you until Hagrid said your name. You were standing right there in front of me, I could have spoken to you, I could have touched you, but I didn't. I let you leave, just like I left you as a baby".  
  
Lily was crying and Harry was struggling to keep himself from doing so. " You didn't leave me, it wasn't your fault".  
  
She stepped closer to him, reaching out to brush away his hair, revealing his still infamous scar. " It breaks my heart every time I even think about that. You would have never gotten it if I listened to your father and ran. Sirius told me that-Ella has one?".  
  
He remembered that Lily hadn't met her other granddaughter. But it was hard to forget about their matching scars and how the same man happened to be around when receiving them. Harry nodded, " we're hoping to break the trend with Hailey".  
  
Lily grinned, waiting a moment, " Harry I-".  
  
Tiny cries from the bedroom down the hall interrupted her. " Duty calls" she said.  
  
" I'll be right back".  
  
Thus Hailey Potter began her phase of crying for no reason. Ella went through the same until she was nearly one. By now, Harry and Hermione were use to it.  
  
Harry walked around the room holding her against his chest while her little head and hands rested on his shoulder. Pacing by the window, a figure caught his attention on the sidewalk below. A man, or woman, he couldn't tell by the dark clothing and baseball cap that covered the face. Whoever it was seemed to be looking at Harry.  
  
Tilting his or her head upwards, a ray of sunlight lit the face. It was a man, the little Harry saw seemed familiar. The identity awakening a lost part of his brain. With the man still staring, Harry leaned against the wall where he could not be seen. Hailey had fallen asleep again in his arms, so he stepped back in front of the window slowly and quietly. No one was standing there, the man was gone. He gave up wondering when hearing the front door open and Ella's footsteps running up the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
During dinner, Ella took on an extreme liking for her grandma. Lily was the first grandparent the little girl had met and she was exceptionally thrilled. There were no regrets. Lily was astonished with how much Ella knew for five (whether it was good or bad), and very humorous her encounter ' the mean and ugly butthead'. Seeing as she never knew his name was Lord Voldemort.  
  
  
  
  
  
Late into the night, one of the short time spans where neither Harry or Hermione had to get up, Harry couldn't sleep, his mind wouldn't relax. I wasn't the semi- mysterious man, he had forgotten about him, but Lily. She never told him of the Knockturn Ally thing in the hospital. Harry could remember those who tried to corner him when the floo powder backfired. Though he had a picture of Lily and James engraved in his memory he would have never guessed that one was his mother. Not in a million years.  
  
  
  
" You should get some sleep" Hermione muttered half-asleep in her pillow, " she'll be awake soon". She always knew if he was awake or asleep, breathing or blinking.  
  
" I can't" he turned on his side, leaving his back to her, " I'll go if she wakes up".  
  
Hermione propped herself on her elbow, " it's about Lily, right?".  
  
It didn't surprise him anymore that she could read his mind, " yes".  
  
She scooted closer to him, " it takes time. While she's settling into the room, you're settling into her life".  
  
" She's right you know" Harry said, " if she ran away that night, everything would have changed".  
  
Hermione sighed, " they wouldn't have changed because there was nothing to change, everything is recorded as it happens. It's like saying if Ron never found my diary, I'd be with Krum and you with Ginny".  
  
Harry turned her neck, " don't you think that's a bit too drastic?" he meant about the fling with her and Krum.  
  
" Not if you heard the way she use to talk about you" he laid down, " Lily is your mother, not even Voldemort can change that".  
  
" He'd try if he could" Harry muttered.  
  
" But he can't" Hermione whispered close to his ear, " Ella took care of that for us" she kissed his cheek, " now go to sleep".  
  
He had his eyes closed for merley a minute when cries triggered them to open. Harry rolled out of bed, moaning. It was hard to understand how he could battle the most dangerous wizard, but become exhausted from a newborn baby.  
  
  
  
  
  
Over the years it was easy to get use to house elves preparing the meals you ate everyday. During the summer however, they were on their own. Even after the years as a Muggle, Harry and Hermione loss their touch with cooking. Though she wondered if he had any to begin with.  
  
" The eggs belong in the pan, not the floor!" Hermione screamed.  
  
" You think I don't know that!" Harry yelled in return.  
  
Lily had the luck of still sleeping during the domestic dilemma. Ella had herself entertained with a spoon, and Hailey examined these people known as her mum and dad, probably thinking they were insane.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
" Think you can manage to get the door?" she snapped.  
  
" Yes I can manage to get the door" he mocked her.  
  
He turned the lock. The same man whom was standing on the sidewalk watching Harry was on the other side of the door. But now he wasn't wearing a hat, revealing his light, wavy hair.  
  
He smiled kindly, " hello, I was wondering I-if Hermione Granger was here".  
  
" Um, yes, she is" Harry tried to be kind a curious at the same time, " May I ask who you are?".  
  
" My name is David, David Granger".  
  
It was now clear to hair why the man was so familiar looking. He was Hermione's father. 


	30. The Mark

Home for the Summer  
  
Chapter Thirty- The Mark  
  
  
  
Harry felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. There was a creaking sound from behind, Hermione was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the entry hall. She was white as a ghost, starring at both her husband, and her father. They were both looking at her. In the blink of an eye, she bolted up the staircase, brushing past Lily, the door slamming. Harry watched her, Lily was quiet, and David looked like a petrified statue. A scream came from the kitchen along with a clattering sound. The girls couldn't be left alone. Harry headed towards the kitchen, Lily grabbed his wrist.  
  
" I'll take care of it" she said softly, taking a guess on the situation.  
  
Harry glared at David, " please stay" and went after her.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was sitting on the windowsill, holding her knees against her chest. In deep silence, not a single thought crossed her mind. For the first time since she was born, Hermione wasn't thinking.  
  
Harry quietly opened the door, peeking inside. She turned her head that was resting on her arms. He saw down next to her, not sure what to do, like she was with him a few days ago. It felt the same though. Someone you thought you'd never see for the rest of your life, magically showing up again.  
  
Hermione buried her face in her knees, letting out small cries. Harry pulled her into his arms and she began to cry harder. Gently rocking her back and forth, stroking her hair, neither knew how to react.  
  
" Why is he here Harry?" she cried.  
  
" I don't know, I haven't- I don't know" he waited a moment, " I think he came to see you".  
  
She still had her sarcasm, " oh yeah, and I'm sure it took him five years just to find us. I don't know if I can see him as my father, he kicked me out alright, he kicked me out of his home, and he kicked me out of his life".  
  
" Maybe he was scared because he thought you wouldn't forgive him".  
  
Hermione muffled her words on his shoulder, " yeah, well, I have my reasons".  
  
" I know" Harry whispered.  
  
" When's he coming back?".  
  
He paused, " he never left".  
  
Hermione backed away, running a hand across her cheek, " maybe I should kick him out".  
  
As much as Harry knew how upset she was, she did not want David to leave. " No, wait, how about I'll go to talk to him for a few minutes, you don't have to come, you can stay here".  
  
Hermione shook her head, " I've never told either of them, that Ella was yours when they found out I was pregnant. He threatened horrible things to whoever it was. When he asked, I wanted to protect you, so I didn't tell. You can't go down there Harry".  
  
" Hermione, that's more the reason why one of us has to go. I don't think he came here because he was angry, and he no longer has a reason to be. Look at you, you're a Transfiguration professor and you're not even twenty. Maybe you're a not a dentist, but nobody's perfect!". She giggled and Harry smiled, " okay, I'll be right back".  
  
  
  
Down the hallway between the bedroom and the staircase, Harry overheard a conversation between Lily and David in the entry hall. He stopped at the stop step, trying to listen. Hearing very little, Lily sounded angry.  
  
Sudden bolts of pain in Harry's forehead took away his attention. He kneeled on the floor, wincing, shutting his eyes, and rubbing the area over his eye. It was extreme, worse than ever before.  
  
Back on the window still, to Hermione it sounded as though something was throws down the stairs.  
  
" Hermione!" Lily screamed.  
  
She burst through the doorway to where Harry had been standing less than a minute before. He was now laying on the platform, thirteen steps down. Lily was kneeling at his side. Hermione ran down and stopped at his other side. In all this, David was only watching.  
  
" I think he just knocked himself out, probably slipped" Lily spoke.  
  
Placing some strands of hair aside, she could see the scar. On a normal day, it would not stand out too much from his complexion. Right now, it looked freshly engraved, with a bright tint to it. Lily saw as well, she knew how he got the scar (very few people didn't know that one) but not the warnings it contained.  
  
Hermione had a deep expression of lying and fear that her mother-in-law could easily read, but didn't say anything. " Just a bump on the head".  
  
" Lily, why don't I help you get him upstairs?" David offered, Hermione avoided eye contact.  
  
While they brought an unconscious Harry back upstairs, Hermione went to the girls, bringing them with her.  
  
" I'll get some ice" David told her, passing by in the hallway.  
  
" In the kitchen" she muttered, then felt like an idiot for pointing out the obvious.  
  
Hermione entered the room, Ella went to sit on the armchair in the corner and she placed Hailey in an extra bassinet next to the rocking chair. Lily was examining her son. " I think it's more than a bump".  
  
She joined her, " it is, his scar only looks like that when something bas is going on. It hurts him a lot too".  
  
Lily looked up at her, desperate for answers. " Something bad? What do you mean?".  
  
" Voldemort" Hermione whispered, " it hurts really bad whenever he's around".  
  
It came as quiet a shock for Lily, " b-but I thought he was gone for good".  
  
That's when Hermione noticed a print on Harry's arm, it was never there before. " We've been known to be wrong sometimes".  
  
The marking on the inner part of his arm looked too familiar. A skull, with a snake emerging from it's mouth. 


	31. Fallen Pieces

Home for the Summer  
Chapter Thirty-One: Fallen Pieces  
" Lily" Hermione gasped holding his arm, " look".  
  
Lily nearly screamed, " oh my...that's' the mark of...isn't it?".  
  
" Yes, Voldemort" she was just as scared, " the mark of a death eater. But Harry's not one of them, he can't be a follower of Voldemort, him of all people".  
  
Lily nodded, " you're right, you'd know if he was. Besides, Voldemort can't even tough him" she glared at the scar, which was now pitch black, " has it ever done that?".  
  
" No" Hermione whispered, " what the hell is wrong with him?".  
  
Lily continued the examination of her son. " If memory serves me correctly, he's been hexed".  
  
Hermione knew the brilliance by the great Lily Potter. Hogwarts was very fond for their students to learn about her and her husband, when everyone thought she was dead. With the love of her husband, Hermione could only trust her. " What kind of hex?".  
  
Lily looked at her, then back at Harry. " Hermione, do you remember anything from your first year at Hogwarts?".  
  
She tried to think, but it was hard to adjust her memory on something else. " Yes, a lot of things. I met Harry and Ron on the train that year".  
  
Lily made sure there was no sign of David on the second floor. Lowering her voice and leaning in closer, " what about the sorcerers stone?".  
  
Hermione nodded, " yes, Professor Quir- I mean Lord Voldemort was after it. That's why he tried to kill Harry, I believe it was because, he had it in his pocket".  
  
" What happened to it?".  
  
She became worried of Lily's expression, very distraught, " it was destroyed, why?".  
  
Lily placed her finger over the mark on Harry's arm, " see, it's an amber color. If he was a follower, then it'd be black".  
  
" Then what does amber mean?".  
  
" It's the same color as the stone, which means, it's been found".  
  
Hermione shook her head, " it was destroyed".  
  
Lily glared at her, " there's no proof, you were only told".  
  
She arched an eyebrow, " what does the stone have to do with this?".  
  
" I-I'm not too sure, and I don't want to scare you with anything until I am" just those words made her stomach turn.  
  
David reappeared in the doorway, a dishtowel in hand, " any change?" he really did look worried.  
  
" No" Lily stood, " I'm going to get some books that I believe may help. I should be back soon, would you like me to bring Ella with me?". Hermione nodded, Ella was thrilled about the idea, and maybe it was better if she didn't see what was happening.  
  
After Lily and Ella left the room, Hermione glared at Harry, only him. Both her and her so called father were both uncomfortable with the situation.  
  
" Here you are" he stood behind her, holding the ice filled towel.  
  
" Thank you" she gently placed it over his scar. Even when unconscious, it was easy to tell that it still hurt.  
  
Before David spoke again, she covered Harry's arm with the blanket. " I'm sorry".  
  
" For what?" she didn't want to know why he was sorry, but for which wrong doing he was apologizing for.  
  
David sighed, " for everything, everything I did to hurt you, even showing up today".  
  
Hermione let out a small laugh expressed in disappointment, " that isn't the first".  
  
She felt him sit on the mattress behind her, but still couldn't see him. " You're my only daughter Hermione, my only child. When you were a baby, I had so many dreams and hopes for you".  
  
" My life is not yours to live. If you loved me, you would not care of the decisions I made".  
  
" I do love you, but, when you were only a teenager, maybe you made a few wrong choices".  
  
She contained her growing anger in her body. " For another two months, I still am a teenager, and I can't see anywhere I went wrong where I may regret something. The biggest mistake I've made in the past five years is when I accused Harry of having an affair, and I still wonder how I was stupid enough to do such a thing. Maybe when you threw me out, it was the best thing you could have done for me".  
  
There was a long pause, each second acting as a minute or an hour. The mattress slightly leveled. " Then I'm sorry that you have to feel that way Hermione" footsteps towards the door, " I'm staying at the Grand London Hotel, should be there for another day or so".  
  
When he left the bedroom, Hermione felt a sudden urge not to let him leave. Before she could think it over, she was running down the hallway after him.  
  
" Dad, wait!" he was midway down the stairs. The words shocked him more than her. " Is mum with you?".  
  
David looked away for a moment, " your mother is dead". 


	32. Multiple Nightmares

Home for the Summer  
Chapter Thirty-Two: Multiple Nightmares  
" Dead?" she was hoping to have misheard, but the chances of that were too small.  
  
David went back, sitting next to her on the top step, " for about two years". It hadn't hit her yet, she scooted away from him. He sighed, " car accident, we were both involved. Your mother was driving, but she was exhausted, I had already passed out by the time she must have fallen asleep, they never said exactly what happened".  
  
Hermione placed her head in her hands, " I wasn't there" she whispered, " I can't believe I wasn't there".  
  
" There was nothing you could have done to change it".  
  
She began to shiver, " please go, just go". Hermione stumbled towards the bedroom, only going in when hearing the front door close. Hailey was still peacefully sleeping, so was Harry. She laid down next to him, one arm around his waist, listening to him breathe. Her mother was dead, unlike Lily, she couldn't come back. She didn't have a mother for the past two years, nor the slightest clue about it. And now, instead of going back into the past, she was stuck in the present. Her main concern was Harry, and trying to help him. But as her world began to crumble, she didn't know what was going on.  
  
What did the Sorcerers Stone have to do with him? It was quiet the deal years ago, no one really knew of it's power, or what it did. Only that Voldemort wanted it and Harry had it. If Dumbledore lied about its destruction, where was it? Why did it submerge eight years later? And, how is it related to the Death Mark on Harry's arm and the scar on his forehead?  
  
Now she really wanted Lily to hurry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
In the middle of Hailey's evening bottle, they returned home. Ella was more interested in the toys in her room than following Lily into the bedroom.  
  
" Anything?" she looked at Harry.  
  
" He's been moving, so I don't think it's a coma or anything".  
  
Lily sat on the footrest, " it's not" she pulled a large, forest green book from her bag. Hermione saw the gold lettering reading ' Knowing the Stone' and it didn't look like an old piece of work.  
  
She froze, " I don't like the looks of that".  
  
You may not like the sound of it either" her voice had a warning tone to it.  
  
But Hermione was too eager, " I don't care, what does it say?".  
  
Lily sighed, opening the book to where the page was folded down, glancing at Hermione before reading-  
  
"...he who shall not be named has been after the Sorcerers Stone since his turn. Though it has never been in his possession, random sources say he is still in search for it" that was proof the information could not be older than a year or two.  
  
" But Voldemort was destroyed-again".  
  
Lily closed the book, " he's risen before, and now, there's a great chance that he's back".  
  
She didn't want to give up, " he used the death curse on him".  
  
" So did I" Lily's face was still as stone, " and he came back".  
  
Hermione felt as though a shot of ice had been injected into her spine. " So, he's after Harry?".  
  
She shook her head, " he's always been. He's after the stone, which, Harry has".  
  
Hermione tightened her hold on the baby, " if Harry's not a death eater, he does not have the Sorcerers Stone, I mean, wouldn't he tell someone?".  
  
" Something like that isn't really found in an every day conversation" she took a deep breath, " Hermione, Voldemort is closer than we may think. He did this to Harry, he placed him in a trance. That's why the mark is amber, because the stone is the same color. Voldemort doesn't want him to get away".  
  
" If Harry has the stone, where is it?".  
  
Lily lightly shrugged, " I don't know, there's a chance he may not know. Someone could have planted it around here".  
  
Hermione froze, " what's the whole purpose of the stone? What does it do?" if anyone, Lily would know. But some things are meant to remain a mystery.  
" I don't know, but I think this is a safe time to say that we should be very careful".  
  
Harry was not going to wake until the Sorcerers Stone was found. According to the book, it would have to be touched by a pure blood wizard for him to once again open his eyes. Lily and Hermione were Muggle born, Harry was a half blood, Voldemort himself was also Muggle born.  
  
All they had to do, was find the stone.  
Lily gave Hermione a sleeping potion, she needed one. She also had Hailey sleep in her room, not even her cries would be able to wake Harry. He felt so far away, and he really wasn't. Hermione was in a deep slumber, but she could still feel him next to her.  
  
" Hermione" barely audible, but she heard just fine. The only sound that would have been able to wake her.  
  
Hermione sat up, " Harry?" she whispered.  
  
" Hermione, get out" he raised his voice a bit.  
  
" What?".  
  
" Get Hailey and get out! Run!" he yelled. She placed a hand on his arm, he was twitching, like he was trying to get up. " Hermione, get out!" he screamed.  
  
Hermione jumped on top of him, trying to scare or stop him. " Harry, wake up!".  
  
He nearly flipped over, throwing them both crashing to the floor. Harry was screaming, yelling " get out!" and her name.  
  
Light from the hallway came pouring in, Lily had opened the door. " What's he doing?".  
  
Hermione was trying to hold him down, it looked like she was physically fighting him, " I don't know!" she cried.  
  
Ella was watching from the doorway. Harry was still asleep, that was the problem. Then suddenly, he stopped, just like that, the little girl watching stepped back and ran into her room.  
  
Still holding him, tears stained Hermione's cheeks. He was telling her to run, to get out, but he only mentioned Hailey. It reminded Lily of the night James died, when he was telling her to leave the house with Harry. Because Voldemort was there.  
  
Though it was hard to see at the time, this was similar. It was a prediction, a warning. Harry was warning them, to get away. 


	33. Location, Location, Location

Home for the Summer  
Chapter Thirty- Three: Location, Location, Location  
The rest of the night was spent laying on the floor, the potion hadn't worn of, but Hermione fought to stay awake, just in case. In case he woke up, to her, he almost had. She wanted to ignore the screaming, but couldn't. Ron always had the bizarre nightmares that never made any sense. Harry's were always meaningful and accurate. If not in the present, than the near future.  
  
Another thing Hermione would never forget about that night was Ella. She remembered seeing her standing in the doorway behind Lily, there long enough to scare herself. Watching the screaming (from both parents) and the struggling which could have been mistaken for fighting. Also, she most likely understood what Harry was saying, enough to cause nightmares of her own.  
Ella was sitting on her bedroom floor after breakfast when Hermione went to see her. She was holding a stuffed teddy bear in her lap, muttering things to it, but stopped the second she saw Hermione.  
  
" Hi sweetie" Hermione smiled.  
  
Ella had the typical look that she didn't something wrong and didn't want to tell, " hi".  
  
She kneeled next to her, the toy didn't look familiar, after years of being acquainted with her collection. " Where did he come from?".  
  
" Grandpa" or David in other terms. While he really was related to the girls in that way, Hermione hardly saw him as a father, to her he had no right speaking to Ella when she wasn't there. Let alone a gift, but Hermione had been preoccupied.  
  
" Oh, that was nice of him" but it wasn't situation, tense as the atmosphere was. Besides, David hadn't showed since the day before. " Ella, I wanted to talk to you about what you saw last night".  
  
Ella looked up at her with the same green eyes she shared with her sister and father, " daddy wasn't happy".  
  
It was safer than knowing the entire truth. " No, he wasn't, and I'm sorry if he scared you, I'm sure he didn't mean too. He's just very tired right now, but when he wakes up, everything will be back to normal" at least, that's what was hoped for.  
  
She gazed at the wall, " is he mad because of that man?".  
  
" Which man?".  
  
Ella looked at her mum again, " the man that had that pretty wand".  
  
Voldemort, she was talking about Voldemort. She knew everything, not that it was too surprising, she had battled the Dark Lord not long before. But still, it was too much. " Why would you ask?".  
  
It was strange having such a conversation with a five-year-old, especially one that was your daughter. " Because I saw him".  
  
Hermione prayed with all her might that she was referring back to October. She looked at her very closely, " w-where did you see him?" she nearly fell off her heels.  
  
Ella stood and threw the bear onto her bed, " nowhere" and she left the room.  
Lily continued with the book from Diagon Ally, every chance she would. Ella had moved into the living room and was now watching cartoons (seeing as from September to June she wouldn't be able too) and brought Hailey's baby chair with her.  
  
Hermione joined her mother-in-law at the kitchen table, sighing as she sat down, watching Ella's back. " Now I know why everyone think she's like Harry, she'll not always tell what's on her mind".  
  
Lily kept her eyes on the pages, " what do you mean?".  
  
" She asked about Voldemort, if he was the reason why Harry was screaming last night".  
  
She closed the book and placed it aside. " Ella's a smart girl, that she must get from you. Maybe she knows something we don't".  
  
" Then why won't she tell me?".  
  
" Because she's afraid" Lily went for a sheet of paper she had been writing on, " but, to make things better, I found a spell. It should locate the Sorcerers Stone within a five mile radius".  
  
While Hermione was reading five words, she didn't notice Ella walking by the table. " How do we know exactly where it is if this finds it?".  
  
" I don't know, it's a risk we'd have to be willing to take" Hermione glared at her with an uneasy expression, " I doubt it's anything harmful".  
  
She nodded and went to retrieve her wand from one of the cabinet drawers whenever in the Muggle world. Ron changed the Hogwarts rule the previous year, magic could be used outside of school under serious circumstances. Both wands were locked up during summers to avoid certain problems with a certain little girl.  
  
Both Hermione and Lily closed their eyes, Hermione heard Lily say the spell she had just read. Spirals of wind whirled around them, it was completely dark when eyes were open.  
  
" The girls!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Crawling around the dark room, Lily found Hailey in her chair, but Ella had already left. Before it could be asked where she was, a loud scream came from the second floor.  
  
She went bolting towards the staircase. Before she checked the little girls bedroom, the light from her wand revealed a small figure in the room at the end of the hall. The force of wind grew much stronger as she came closer. Ella was laying on the bed to next to Harry, screaming, and he once again had no idea.  
  
Random objects were flying around the room, Hermione dodged one of her Transfiguration books and threw herself onto the bed. An arm was sprawled over Ella and her hand resting on Harry.  
  
Minutes later, it all stopped. There was no longer any wind, things were scattered around the room where sunlight was beginning to regroup.  
  
The thud of Lily's footsteps grew louder, she entered with Hailey. " Are you alright?" she sounded startled.  
  
" What was that?" Hermione dared moving.  
  
" I think that was the location of what we are looking for".  
  
Hermione sat up, " where is it?".  
  
" Somewhere in Ella's room".  
" Lumous!' Lily called, handing the wand back to Hermione 


	34. Ask Me No Questions, You'll Find Out the...

Home for the Summer  
Chapter Thirty-Four: Ask Me No Questions, You'll Find Out the Lies  
" Her room?" Hermione asked in aghast. She had Ella under her arm, who was tugging at Harry's shirt sleeve. " The stone is in her room?".  
Lily sat down next to her, clutching Hailey close to her chest. " Didn't you see the light in her room on your way by?".  
Hermione shook her head, she had been too concentrated on getting to her daughter, " h-how do you know?".  
" The amber glow, that's why everything went dark, so we could see it".  
" Then let's go get it!".  
Lily stopped her, " we can't, it's not that easy" she got up and walked across the room to place Hailey in her bassinet, " I think we should owl Ron first".  
" Why Ron?" after all, Lily was the aged witch, in knowledge that is.  
" The stone originated at Hogwarts, who would know better than the headmaster".  
She was right. Hogwarts, A History would be nothing compared to the up to date knowledge of a young headmaster. But still.  
" Alright, but if Hedwig isn't back by tonight, I'm going to look for myself".  
" Fair enough, but stay out until then" she took a deep breath, " we don't know what can happen".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione must have walked past Ella's room a dozen times, never actually going in there, but she could feel the weird tenstions coming from there. She stood in the same spot at the top of the staircase where harry was before the coma. Right before the fall, when he heard Lily and David talking. Of course, she didn't know that until just now.  
Her mind slipped into the body of her husband, only a day or so before. She had only been down the hall, but she didn't hear a thing. Still, it was hard to hear at this point.  
  
" Hermione is smart, so is Harry" Lily's voice didn't sound frightened like it had been lately, but angry.  
" I don't think you should be the one to judge....."  
Their voices faded away, she blinked her eyes and was back in her own body. Hermione rushed downstairs to wehre Lily was reading to Ella in the living room.  
" Were you talking to David the other day? Right before the fall?".  
Ella was watching Hermione with the same tinted eyes Harry had before the first Triwizard Tournament task. " No" but Lily was nodding.  
" When's daddy going to wake up?" Ella asked.  
" Soon" Lily looked up at Hermione, " very soon".  
Hermione was about to ask what exactly she and David were discussing, when Hedwig flew through the kitchen window (it was always left open just enough for her to get through) and landed on Lily's knee. Ella patted her winf as Lily removed the envelope from her beak, reading the letter inside.  
" It's from Ron, he's taking the Express, said he'll be here around six".  
Hermione checked her watch, " forty-five minutes".  
Lily stood up, " it's getting dark, why don't you stay here? I'll go meet him". Hermione honestly didn't care.  
" Can I go?" Ella asked, " I want to see Uncle Ron" she was safer outside of the house.  
Lily looked at her for approval, " we'll be back soon".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now that she had privacy, Hermione wandered into the den, Hailey in a slong that was around her neck. The last time she used a computer, she was fifteen. Hiding in a closet with a laptop, crying harder than she had ever before. She was talking to Harry through an instant messenger, telling that she desperatly needed him. And he was there.  
Obviously, there was no information about the Sorceror's Stone on the internet, but there was tons of information about Muggles, which is what her parents were. Hermione wanted to know about her mothers death, from someone (or something) that didn't know her.  
She searched for articles of any car accidents two years ago. There was one titled ' Couple involved in wreck' and was rather small. It read......  
During the bitter icestorm that hit the England coast last night, a mid-sized SUV was found driven off a cliff near the ocean. The driver was identified as Elaine Granger, and the passenger, her husband, David Granger. Their vechile swivered off the road late last night due to the fact that Mrs. Granger had fallen asleep at the wheel, authorities do not know if the weather was involved. Unfortunatly, neither survived the wreck.  
Hermione couldn't bare to move, her joints were frozen. If this article was true, than her father David Granger, was really dead. 


	35. Hailey Potter and the Sorcercer's Stone

Home for the Summer  
Authors Note- This is the last chapter of this segement and the other one will be here soon  
Chapter Thirty Five- Hailey Potter and the Sorcerers Stone   
  
The monitor being the only light in the room casted a shadow on her face. Her eyes locked on the words prepared as though they were going to jump out at her. She cuppted her mouth, her other hand pressed against the baby's head.  
  
" It's a lie" she said to herself, " I-I mean, this isn't a reliable source".   
  
The doorbell rang. Regaining strength in her legs, Hermione walked into the entry hall.  
" Hi" she smiled at David. It was a weak one, but truthful. Despite everything, she had forgiven him, and it was deserving, in a way.  
He had a sly grin, " hello Hermione" he walked into the hall, " I'm sorry I didn't call or come by, I was just thinking a few things over".  
She simply shrugged, " I was too".  
David seemed rather hesitant, " how's Harry?".  
The way Hermione saw it, Ron would have arrived and Harry would be awake by the time she could explain the slighest ti him. " We're still waiting".  
As he stepped forward to stroke Hailey's peach fuzz, she flinched and let out a baby grunt. Hermione said she was only cranky as he noticed the computer was on.  
" I thought you couldn't use those?".  
She glared at the monitor, " in the summer it's alright".  
He grinned, " still remember how to use one?".  
Hermione nodded. " Actually, I wanted to find something on the accident, I mean it was bothering me not knowing and you didn't mention much" he raised an eyebrow, so she continued her nervous rampage, " I found a news clipping that said you were both killed" she let out a strange laugh, " I guess Muggle tabloids havent changed".  
David strolled over to the computer, glancing at the information that was still there, " maybe so. ThoughI don't think this would qualify as one of those".  
" What do you mean?" a shot of cold terror rang through Hermione's spine.  
" This isn't wrong, not at all. Both your mum and dad were killed in that accident".  
She blinked a few times, " b-but, t-then".  
It was only now that his sly grin became familar, very familar. " It's not all a lie, Hermione. I do have daughters, you're just not one of the,. Surely, you remember, I mean, it wasn't even that long ago, and my youngest one was living you for a little while there".  
Hermione backed away, but he only movied closer. " No" she gasped.  
" Afraid so. Adrianna happened to be very fond of your husband, they wrote back and forth after those filthy mudbloods adopted her. Unfortunatly, I couldn't return without her kniwing, I knew she's tell him immediatly, so I made it impossible for him to warn you. Though there were a few clitches there".  
By that time, they had backed into the kitchen. " You tricked me!" she cried.  
" As much anger as you had towards your father, he'd be the one person you'd allow back into your life. Damn the internet, I could have kept this going longer, long enough to get a certain something".  
The stone, he was after the stone. Then again, Hermione already knew it. " If you want it so bad, then take it!" she wrapped her arms around Hailey.  
His smirk gerwm " I don't think you really want me to do that. Whether it's in my posession or not, Harry won't wake up. There's no pure blood wizard around, I arranged so that Weasley kid won't make it here. What good are you Hermione? You're just a flithy, no good, mudblood, just-like-Lily".  
" Call her whatever you want" Hermione said through gritted teeth, " she saw past you easily".  
He sighed, " and yet, she failed to tell you. To think I thought it was a bad idea to let her live".  
" You were afraid to kill her" that was possibly the most daring thing she had ever said.  
He glared at her blissfully, " I'm not afraid to kill you" he reached for a pocket.  
Her reflexes jumped and Hermione nearly pulled the handle off the drawer with their wands. But it was empty. That laugh, that evil laguh, she made a run for the hallway, but he was too quick, blocking off an escape through the front door.  
She couldn't help screameding as she ran upstairs, she could hear him behind her. The closest room was Ella's, and Hermione didn't realize that she was cornering herself in there.  
Hermione stayed against the wall, holding Hailey tightly. He was clomg closer and she had nowhere to go. Scared, she slid to the floor, thinking it was the only thing she could do.  
" This is such a familar sight, Lily did the same, trying to protect her child. Sorry to say, I won't be making the same sacrafice".  
As he lifted the wand (it was recognized as Harry's) Hermione lifted Hailey and placed her under Ella's bed. Perhaps a sea of stuffed animals, she'd be safe until someone else got there, maybe he wouldn't care about the baby. That was a slim chance. She leaned back, eyeing the wand aimed at her nose. Closing her eyes, she felt as though it was really the end, and that she was going to die.  
She heard a yell, a screm, a crash, then a thud. Shaking, hermione opened her eyes, and now it was Harry standing over her, holding a chair over his head a body laying on the floor. She let out a small scream.  
" We have to get out of here" he reached down, but Hermione inched away, " it's okay" he looked very tired and really scared. She held out her hand and he pulled her to her feet and then eh retireved Hailey, who was holding the same teddy bear Ella had earlier. The three ran out of the house as fast as they could.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" I really thought it was the end" Hermione said gloomily. With Hailey still in sling around his neck, they were strolling down the dark street, hoping to soon find the others.  
" It would take a lot more than an damaged and aged wizard to harm you".  
Hermione stumbled, " I called him my father".  
Harry placed his arm around her, " you said it yourself, the plujuice potion is a very decieving trick, you wouldn't have known".  
" It really hurts".  
He stopped them and pulled her into his arms, Hailey between. The one place Hermione could feel relaxed, she never thought she could hold him again.  
" Lil said you wouldn't wake up until- a pure blood wizard had the stone".  
Harry pulled back, taking the bear from his daughters tiny hand. Turning it around, a stitched incision was revealed along the back. It wasn't well done, making it easy for Harry to rip open. He reached into the stuffiing, and removed something of the amber color. Sure enough, the teddy bear ' David' had given Ella contained the Sorcerers Stone .  
" But Dumbledore told us when she was born that Ella was a half bllod".  
He smirked, " she is, but we never had Hailey checked on that one. She's a pure blood, that's the last thing I heard Lily saying before I....was clumsy" he rubbed her back, the baby moaned and yawned.  
Hermione giggled, then gazed at Harry, " I was scared that- you wouldn't ever open your eyes again".  
" I'm not going anywhere. And look on the bright side, you don't have to get up with Hailey for like the next week- I don't think I'll be going to sleep for awhile".  
She wrapped her arm around his waist, they continued walking. " I'm beginning to wonder if it's ever going to be possible to get rid of him for good".  
" He's slowly loosing his dignity. Ella was one defeat, I was another. But Hailey doesnt even know she has control of her own arms yet, and she still foiled his plan".  
Headlights appeared towards the end of the street. Hermione and Harry stopped again just as the car parked against the curve. Lily jumped out of the drivers seat and threw herself at Harry, he nearly fell over. " Thank god you're alright!" she cried.  
Ron emerged from the other side with Ella in his arms. When close enough (and when Lily finally let go) Ella grabbed his arm.  
" Good, it's gone" she smiled, referring to the deathmark.  
Hermione took Hailey so Harry could hug Ella. He leanded closer to Ron and mutteed, " you-know-who is you-know-where because of you-know - what".  
As usual, he had a confused expression, " no, I don't".  
" Now can we go home?" Ella asked sounding annoyed. She groaned loudly when Hermione shook her head.  
" Why don't you stay here?" Ron directed towards the girls, " Harry and I will go back to the house and-uh- clean up".  
Lily and Hermione nodded, Ella rolled her eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When returning back to the house, Harry's wand was still on the floor. But the body, wasn't.  
~ I'll be posting a seperate authors note for information on the next segment~ 


	36. Authors Note Segment Four

Next Segment in Home for the Summer  
Time Segment- 10 months after the last chapter  
Summary- There seems to be a strange disease going around, mostly with those close to Harry. Also, things are disappearing  
and things are getting erased. Hermione and Harry are yet to discover that it's not something in the present doing this,  
but in the past. ~ I don't want to give too much away~  
Summary Two- Twenty years after Voldemorts first defeat (baby Harry) there were things planned that night that werent's  
suppose to happen. And now, they're about to come back  
Chapter Estimate- No less that 5, no more than 10 (probably)  
Other- In this chapter, Ron and Lavendar have a baby son ( I briefly mentioned that she was pregnant before). If anyone  
has any ideas for a name so I can stop calling it ' him' please let me know. Full credit will be given. 


	37. Muffled Cries

Home for the Summer  
Chapter Thirty-Six: Muffled Cries  
" Okay Hailey, we're going to try this again" Harry crouched down towards the floor of his empty Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Five feet away was his ten-month-old daughter. Her newly found self balance wasn't too stable, but her expression was determined enough. " Come on sweetheart, come on" he smiled.  
With the tip of her tongue hanging out of the corner of her mouth, she lifted her right foot but fell over on her bottom before she could put it down. Hailey let out a frusterated grunt.  
" Aw, don't worry, you'll get it" he stood and went to her side, " the sooner you walk, the sooner mommy and I are chasing you all over the place".  
Though she hardly spoke, Hailey would giggle and laugh at the slighest amusement. She screamed and threw her arms outward, he already knew it was because Ron had walked in.  
He picked her up and turned around, she tried turning herself to see him.   
" Is she able to run a magical maze yet?" Ron asked smirking.  
" No, it's weird. It wasn't like this with Ella".  
Ron made faces at Hailey, who was trying to swat back. " Personally, I'm more afraid of the toliet training thing".  
Harry grinned, " and you have a boy, so there's no excuse for Lavendar to do it".  
" Yeah, yeah, yeah" he muttered, " we better get going, you know the consequences of delaying those girls day out or whatever it's called".  
" All too well".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lavendar and Hermione were waiting for them in the Transfiguration classroom. With the close friendship of Ron and Harry, they formed one themselves. Hermione couldn't live with guys alone, and she walys looked forard to going to the Three Broomsticks, just them.  
" That's odd, we werent expecting you until next year" Lavendar commented as Ron entered the classroom. She went to meet him, handing their baby son into his arms.  
" See Harry, we're early" Ron said.  
Ella ran over and attached herself to Harry's leg, he rested a hand on her head.  
" Any luck?" Hermione asked, referring to Hailey's walking.  
Harry shook his head, " not yet, but" he tickeled Hailey's stomach, causing her to scream in giggles, " she'll get it".  
Hermione smiled, then looked past his shoulder to where Lavendar was reading a ' just in case' list to Ron. " Lavendar" he said, " you'll be gone for the afternoon, he's not going to battle Voldie. Only Harry's kids do that".  
Lavendar went pale, " he's not gone". Before he could object, she fought back, " maybe we shouldn't go". It would be her first time leaving her family, even if it was for just a few hours.  
Hermione grabbed her shoulder, " come on Lav, they'll be fine. They could get to us in a hearbeat if they had to".  
" So could Lord..." but the two girls disappeared before she could finish that.  
They both appeared in the Three Broomsicks, Hermione let go as they searched for their usual table in the back.  
" Some guys, you can just tell if they'll be a good father. Ron's one of them" Hermione said, " he's new at it, and your children will grow to love him so much, they'll get away with anything".  
" Hopefully as much as the girls love harry" Lavendar softly smiled, " I've never seen that kind of relationship".  
Hermione gloomily agreed, " they really are attached to each other''.  
Lavendar noticed her slight lack of attention, " what's wrong?".  
She looked up, " nothing".  
" Are you sure?",she nodded, " no you're not".  
Hermione sighed, " it's no big deal".  
" Hey, if it's bothering someone like you, it's a big deal".  
" I feel stupid to even mention it" Lavendar was giving the ' try me' look. She took a deep breath, " has Harry been acting...weird to you?".  
Lavendar thought for a moment, " no, not to me. Why?".  
Hermione shrugged, " I don't know, he's just seemed really distracted lately, very distant".  
" Maybe something with Lily?".  
Not long before the current term started, Lily had moved away from them. She lived in a small cottage outside Diagon Ally. As comapny for being back in the magical world, Hermione had given her Crookshanks.  
" No" Hermione shook her head, " she would have mentioned something".  
" Are you two- doing alright?". When she didn't respond and only gave a blank stare, Lavendar took a hint, " oh".  
" No, I think I'm just paranoid. But sometimes I struggle to find the differances between him and Draco Malfoy".  
Lavendar shrugged, " well, for one thing, Harry's alive" but she saw that it didn't work, " hey, this isn't like him, he's probably going through some male mental thing".  
" The last time he acted like this-" she looked up.  
" Okay, I seriously doubt it, if Voldemort was taking over his body, you'd know. That Lord loves to make a grand opening".  
" Openings" Hermione corrected.  
It wasn't necessailry Lord Voldemort invading there lives as it is. His newest plan, which they couldn't identify just yet, would attack where they couldn't help it. 


	38. The Yellow Scratches

Home for the Summer  
Authors Note- Thanks to Purplerks for the name Nicholas after Nearly Headless Nick, so now the baby is Nicholas Weasley. NavyDancer, I really love the name Thomas Anthony and it would have been perfect for a baby. The problem is they may call him Tom and then it gets back to Tom Riddle and so on.  
Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Yellow Scratches  
When Hermione returned to the castle, Harry was in the process of changing a dirty diaper.  
" Hey" she hardly spole.  
He glanced at her, " hi".  
There it was, that tenstion, it was so thick every time they spoke to each other, no matter how small it was (and it had been very small lately). It was very recent, it started about a month ago when Hailey was showing signs of trying to walk. Like they didn't want to be around the other, but had to.  
Personally, it was really scaring Hermione, and she didnt even know what he was thinking. " Where's Ella?".  
Harry picked up Hailey, " asleep, she said she was really tired".  
" Oh" Hermione said, "yeah, I'm beat myself".  
Harry emerged from the girls room where he had placed Hailey in her crib. " I have to go and finish some exam schedules, so it'll be quiet for you".  
  
Daring as it felt, Hermione twisted her finger around the collar of ehr shirt, hinting, " why don't you stay?".  
He aware of her offer, that smile of hers told all. It took a lot, but he simply shrugged, " sorry, but I have to" and just like that, he left.  
Hermione had never felt so alone, laying there in the moonlit darkness. She rolled over and sighed. What if he really was having an affair this time? She nver though it'd come to that again. Hermione reaised her hand into the light to glare at the band around her finger, but it wasn't there.  
" Dammit!" she hissed. Ablove all, now she lost her wedding ring. Was it a sign? Tat seemed a bit off. First her husband, then her ring.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lavendar walked into Hermione's classroom during lunch when she hadn't appeared. She was attempting to throw crumped pieces of parchment into the waste basket, and having lucky aim.  
" You're right, Harry is acting a bit strange".  
Hermione tossed another, it hit the rim and fell in, " or maybe it's me".  
" What do you mean?".  
" I-well, maybe we got, you know, tied down too early. Sixteen years old" she threw another ball and made it in.  
" Yeah, and while most people would have messed up in so many differant ways. Look how you two saved Ella from Draco and-uh- you-know-who. I mean, would he marry you or have another child with you if he didn't love you?".  
Hermione crumpled another sheet, " I think he's wondering the same" and it missed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lavendar then found Ron in his office playing a game of Wizards Chess against himself. She burst through the door, nearly waking the sleeping portraits on the wall.  
" Knock!" his serious tone boomed without him looking up.  
" Say that again?".  
The second Ron saw her, his expression rapidly changed, " I mean, hi".  
  
She swiftly brushed over to him, resting her palms on either side of the chess board, her face inches from his. " Is Harry having an affair and/or planning to leave Hermione?".  
Ron shrugged, " how would I know? He knows better, probably tell Hermione before me".  
" No, if I was having an affair, I'd tell Hermione first".  
He raised an eyebrow, " are you?".  
Lavendar straightened, " of course not! I'm still in pain from labor".  
" I told you you should have taken that potion".  
She pointed a finger at him, " dont you dare change the subject. harry hasnt mentioned a thing about- you know?".  
" No".  
" Why don't you talk to him".  
Ron sighed, " I saw that coming".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry walked out into the warm Spring day, heading towards hagrid's house, he was met halfway by the giant himself.  
" Harry, I don't know what it is, you better come quick, something's wrong with Ella" Harry froze, it wasn't just the words, but Hagrid's face as he said them. He knew he had seen Hagrid like that once before, fifty-years-ago.  
Ella sat in front of the fire the the small cabin. She had her knees against her chest and her face buried, wrapped in the same blanket as she was when born. Hailey was leaning over the huge arm chair starring, and Nicholas was asleep in the corner of the cabin in his bassinet.  
" It just started" Hagrid said from behind him.  
Harry kneeled next to his daughter, gently lifting her chin. When Ella looked at him, he thought his heart stopped. She was so pale, even in the firelight, paler than snow. It clashed with her light hair, and the yellow stratch marks that were gashed down her cheeks.  
" Daddy, I'm cold" her voice shivered as her body did. Her eyes were damp.  
He removed his cloak and placed it over the wool. Lifting her slowly off the floor. Hagrid closed the door behind them. Harry could hear him beginning to play with Hailey.  
Without running, Harry carried Ella to the hospital wing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione made a sharp turn around the corridor corner, nearly slipping and running into Madam Promfey as she burst into the hospital wing.  
Ella laid curled under the covers on one of the beds, slowly falling asleep. Hermione approched them slowly, Harry was close at her side, stroking her hair.  
She saw her face, whispering '' what is this?" and kneeling next to Harry.  
'' We don't know" Ella closed her eyes, " Madame Promfey sent an urgent owl to the Ministry".  
" Why?".  
" She said it could be an effect of a disease since birth. Something Dumbledore didnt tell us that the Minister may have a record on".  
Hermione placed her hand on Ella's smaller one, " is she in pain?".  
Harry shook his head, " she said it doesnt hurt at all. She's just very cold".  
" It's so odd, have you ever heard of something like this?".  
" No".  
Madame Promfey appeared, " Penny has returned". When Hermione and Harry stepped away, she placed curtains around Ella's bed.  
" What does it say?" Harry referred to the parchment in Promfey's hand.  
Madame Promfrey sighed, " the minister has written, claiming that" she took a breath, " Ella Potter does not exist". 


	39. A Fathers Will

Home for the Summer  
  
Authors Note- Five months really isn't that long. But this chapter is all Ryan's fault, he he.  
  
Disclaimer- In five months, I haven't come in possession of anything, we'll see in another five.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Eight: A Fathers Will  
  
Harry blinked several times, " they said what?".  
  
Hermione was actually laughing, " how can she not exist? That's impossible!".  
  
Madame Promfey shrugged, " it's very odd, but it's from the Ministry".  
  
" Well that makes sense" Harry muttered, " but she's laying right there" he glanced at his suffering daughter.  
  
" I know, there is obviously a mistake. Headmaster Weasley, I mean Ron, will be back tomorrow. Perhaps he can fix the situation. Until then, concentrate on Ella, she should relax through the night. If you need anything, I'll be in my office".  
  
There was complete silence when Promfey left, until Harry said " I'll go get Hailey" quietly.  
  
" No" Hermione piped, " no, whenever Ella's sick, she's more comfortable with you. Stay, I'll go get Hailey and come back later".  
  
He nodded and laid down on the small bed next to Ella. Hermione departed and they were alone. The young girl claimed she wasn't tired, so the two only laid there in the empty hospital wing talking mindless conversations about random things two people of those ages would talk about.  
  
The last thing Ella mentioned in a mere whisper was about Hagrid and the unicorns. She trailed off mid sentence before dozing off. Her head on his arm, her legs over his as he had outgrown that bed years ago, and her deep breathing.  
  
As she soundly slept, Harry softly stroked her cheek. The dim candlelight forbidden him from seeing the marks on her body, he could feel them. The mystery of his daughter was scaring him, more than anything Lord Voldemort could ever do. Ella was his first born, his first baby. Thousands of memory charms would never make him forget the first moment he held her in Hagrid's home, and he knew she'd be his forever. And now, at one of the times she would need him the most, he didn't know how to help her.  
  
Hermione returned his own exhaustion, kneeling at the bedside, " Lavender has Hailey, why don't you go back to the room and get some sleep?".  
  
" If I leave here, I'm not going to sleep".  
  
She sighed, " Madame Promfey is right, we have to wait for Ron. Not only is he the headmaster, he practically grew p in the Ministry. The marks, the files, it'll all make sense soon".  
  
Harry slightly shifted against the mattress, " do you remember, Voldemort's face?" he whispered.  
  
" I try not to, but it's hard to forget".  
  
" Remember the mark, the scar he had across his face. Did it look like the ones Ella has now?".  
  
Hermione's face turned stone cold, " oh god, what are you saying?".  
  
" I'm not sure, I'm just so desperate to figure out something, anything".  
  
" You always do".  
  
Harry gently stroked Ella's golden locks, " never when it was this serious".  
  
" You're wrong" Hermione whispered, standing to sit under Ella's feet, the movement causing the sleeping girl to sigh. " Remember when Draco kidnapped her?" his heart strings wrenched at the memory of him and then baby Ella almost being killed, " you were sixteen- years-old, and you risked your life to save hers, and you did come close to dying. Or what about when Voldemort had the want pointed at her, no one else is brave enough to have ran out there to get her".  
  
He stared deeply into his wife's eyes for the longest time, " but it's because of who we are that put her in those positions". But he didn't doubt her one bit, then again, he never could.  
  
" It's the people around you" she said, " that put her in those positions. And it's because of who you are, the Boy who Lived, that you were able to save her. You're the one that always makes sure she's safe. Why do you think she's able to sleep right now? Because you're here with her. And she knows that if you're here, she'll always be safe".  
  
Harry slowly sat up, carefully removing himself from his daughter, " she's wrong" he said, " because this time I don't know what to do".  
  
" Not yet at least".  
  
" The Ministry of Magic has a record of every bug being killed by a wizard, why not a little girl? They must have had one at some point, they knew she was a half blood".  
  
Hermione shrugged, " perhaps something happened and they lost her file".  
  
" If something, anything, went missing, don't you think The Daily Prophet would have said the slightest thing".  
  
" Then I don't know Harry" she weakly gave in, " but if we don't do something soon, we might loose Ella".  
  
He didn't know how to interpret that, or if he should even ignore it. But it was the truth, " and I don't think that's something I can bare".  
  
Authors Note (another one)- You call it a cliffhanger, I call it writers block! 


End file.
